A Second Chance
by BewilderedFemale
Summary: A broken man and a bitter woman meet after years of not seeing each other. Will they be able to find comfort in one another?
1. Chapter 1

**A Second Chance - A Two Chapter Story******

**Sometimes, life doesn't turn out the way we plan. This was the case for Sarah Williams, but she is about to find out that she's going to be extended the opportunity to have a second chance.**

It was Friday, and while the rest of the world seemed to be celebrating the coming of the weekend; Sarah was far from feeling the celebratory mood.  
>Maybe it was the greyish weather outside, or the fact that work had been stressing her out beyond measure, or that it seemed like nothing ever really worked out the way she planned... Everything seemed to intertwine together to make her mood dark and miserable. In her mind there was nothing she could really do about it other than try to focus on more pleasant things, but this time around; it just didn't seem to work, sulking seemed to be a far better option.<p>

It was around that time that Stacy, a co-worker of Sarah's who seemed to think herself more important than what she really was, came in with a stack of paperwork and placed it so roughly on her desk that her other items toppled on to the ground. Sarah scowled without looking at her and bent over to pick up her Items.  
>Stacy sighed loudly and looked up at the ceiling as if she were wasting precious time simply by being in Sarah's presence. Without apologizing, nor even asking how she was doing; she cut to the chase:<p>

"These need to be done by the end of the day."  
>She was already going to turn around and leave, Sarah just knew it, and normally Sarah didn't say anything even if this Stacy stud wasn't her boss or anything like, but this time; Sarah wasn't going to have it, and before she realized what had happened, she was already responding back: "Sounds like a personal problem."<p>

Stacy stopped in her tracks and slowly began to turn around to face her. "What did you say?"

Sarah cleared her throat and began typing on to her screen before repeating a little louder: "I SAID, That sounds like a personal problem, how does that effect me? I've got other work that's due today as well. Give me one good reason why what you've just given me should take priority over to what I'm doing now?"  
>Sarah now turned in her chair to face her, her arms crossed in front of her in an expectant manner.<p>

Stacy's jaw dropped, and she began to stutter: "I.. Uh... Well.. I .."

"That's what I thought." Said Sarah as she spun her chair back facing her computer.

"I'll be speaking with my manager in regards to what you're giving me, just so that there is a clear understanding as to what it is that's going on work-wise."

Stacy's face became red instantly and the sputtering words that wouldn't come out did in a horrible cry. "HOW DARE YOU! You're lucky to even be working here you good for nothing!" At that, Sarah held up a small electronic device.  
>"Oh, and I'll be sure to play her this as proof as well. You've been very obliging today Stacy." With that, Sarah got up out of her chair, grabbing her purse and making her way to her managers office.<p>

Stacy was still standing in her cube, obviously too shocked to say or do anything at the moment.  
>Sarah knocked and then opened the door. Her boss was on the phone but she motioned for Sarah to sit anyway.<p>

"Yes, it will be sent to you before the end of the day, yes; alright, good day to you too." Her manager hung up the phone and made a crazed facial expression. "JESUS SARAH! I swear that you people will one day find me buried in paperwork!"

Sarah chuckled slightly but then cleared her throat. "You know I wouldn't come to you unless it was something important, but I think you should know of what has been going on for a while now." Sarah then placed the electronic device on the center of desk and let the fun unfold.

Sarah left the office with a satisfied smirk on her face. Why hadn't she done this before? Not only was Stacy in some serious hot water, but as consolation of what she had to endure, Sarah had the rest of the afternoon off. She walked out to her car and got in. As she sat there she suddenly said aloud: "Now what?"  
>It had been a long time since she had had the afternoon off and the sudden freedom left her tentative and unsure. She put the key in the ignition and her engine roared to life, she would decide on the drive home, she'd have to change out of her work clothes anyway.<p>

Sarah placed her keys on the hall table as she began to take off her uncomfortable heels, instantly feeling better as her bare feet came in contact with the soft rug. She pulled her scrungie out of her hair and that too felt better as her silky dark hair came cascading down past her shoulders. Maybe going out wasn't such a hot idea, spending the afternoon in and watching movies seemed better suited.

She had just placed an order for Chinese food when she sighed loudly as she collapsed on her couch. This is what life had come to. Spending day in and out working, and then coming home to nothing. She could remember a time when life held so much promise, when things were still uncertain and life in general was still an exciting adventure. Oh how disappointing life turned out to be. What had happened? Sometimes she wondered about the path that people in general chose.  
>She could still remember her school counselor sitting her down and telling her: "Remember Sarah, College is of the utmost importance, without college you are a nobody, but once you get that degree; opportunities will come flooding in.<p>

"Opportunities?" She cried out at no one.

"Opportunities to do what?" She screamed as she threw a pillow at her TV.

She looked up, past her TV and over to the mirror in her bedroom. That was all that remained of her childhood, the only thing that she still had with her to remind her of... "It was such a long time ago, and I allowed myself to forget." She said sadly to herself.  
>She was now sitting in front of the mirror, smiling slightly as she remembered the events from all those years ago. She knew that if anyone had been watching her; it would be straight to the looney bin, but she simply shrugged and allowed herself to be engulfed in her fantasy, at least nobody could take that away from her.<p>

"I wonder if you're still there.." She said so softly, it came out like a whisper.

"Sarah? Is that you?"

Hearing that raspy voice had her almost fall backwards in shock. She sat up wide eyed and looked around nervously. "Who said that?" She yelled.

"Who's there?"

"It's me! Hoggle!"

She blinked hard and peered carefully into her mirror only to find a pair of big round eyes and the face of Hoggle himself.

"Oh my god.. I've finally snapped!" She said as she sat down hard again.

"Huh?" Hoggle asked perplexed but didn't linger on the subject. "Sarah! Why did you's disappear for so long! We's began to think we's never see yous again!"

"Oh Hoggle." She said, finally allowing the situation to settle. "Oh Hoggle... I don't even know where to begin." She said as she rubbed her forehead.

"I've missed you so much, missed you and Ludo, and Diddymus" _and him_...

"Do you want to come over and see them?"

"What?"

Hoggle rolled his eyes and asked again: "I says: Do you wants to come over?"

"I.. I really don't know Hoggle.." She said eyeing the mirror curiously. "Will I?"

"Nothing to worry Sarah, you'll be able to return. Things aren't exactly the same as when you's were here a long time ago. I dont's know if Jareth would even notice."

The sound of his name made her flinch but she shrugged and allowed herself to contemplate his invitation.  
>This was exactly the kind of thing she had been needing in her life. She could see how things have changed and maybe finally get the closure that she so desperately needed.<p>

"How do I do this? Do I just step into the mirror?"

"Yup, grab my hand."

And just like that, she was back in the underground. The thought itself made her weak in the knees and sent her heart racing, she had to grab hold onto something and almost tripped over a child sized looking rocking chair.  
>"Be carefulls! Gosh! Still as clumsy as I remember!" She laughed and took the opportunity to open her arms wide and receive him in the biggest hug she had given to anyone in a very long time.<p>

"I'm sorry" She said as she could feel the tears coming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry that I disappeared."

"Please don't cry Sarah, what matters is that you're heres now! Come! We can walk over to Ludo's, his place is much bigger and maybe we can even get Sir Diddymus to join us. A lot has changed since you's left. He's gotten married and has a couple cubs now, all brave just as he is!"

"Wow..." Sarah said in shock. "I never pictured someone like him married." and then her mind went to _him._"Say Hoggle, is he the only one that's gotten married?"

"What do you's mean? " He said as he was leading the way. Apparently Hoggle lived in a small cottage out in a wooded area. She had never seen anything remotely like it when she had been there all those years ago. The little cottages were cute and reminded her of the tiny homes she had seen that one time she went to Disney world. With the pretty curtains and the pots of flowers hanging from the window sill. All very fairy tale like except that it was real.

Now they were coming to bigger houses, and these looked slightly more modern, she wondered how they had come to acquire such homes.

"Well I.. I remember that Jareth wasn't married, did he finally find a Queen for his kingdom?"

Hoggle stopped suddenly and turned around to look at her. "Jareth is probably not like how you's remember Sarah. But before I can get into that; I think it better if you hears it from all of us."

They were walking up a dirt path now, and the sound of kids laughing could be heard. It had sounded like kids anyway, but when the running cubs came into view, Sarah held in her breath.  
>"They look just like..."<p>

"Yup, Didymus' kids likes to run around alls the time. I'll introduce you."

"Tyrell, Oxley come here, I'd like to introduce you to an old friend of your fathers."

She could hear them giggling and see them looking at her as if she were some mysterious creature they had never seen before.  
>Hoggle was gesturing to her as he spoke: "This is Sarah Williams, she was a runner a long time ago when she stupidly wished away her brother."<p>

"Hey!" Yelled Sarah as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well.. it was." Hoggle grumbled.

"But if it weren't for that, we never would had met!" She smiled and did a small curtsey in front of the cubs. "Very nice to meet you, I hope that we can become good friends!"

They looked at each other and then giggled before taking off into the wilderness. Boy could they run like the wind!

"Don't mind them, they're still fairly young kids." Hoggle said as they began walking again.

She knew she should let it go, but this had gotten the better of her. "I don't understand, is Jareth not alright?" She could feel herself becoming anxious, she had to know what was going on with him.

"Oh, he's as fine as ever physically, it's his spirit that has died out, but we're here anyway, we can talk more about it inside."

And indeed they had arrived at a rather large looking cottage. It had pretty flowers in the front part of the lawn, and large rocks as decoration, she smiled at that.  
>Before Hoggle could even knock, the door swung open and before them stood Ludo with his arms open wide. "!"<p>

She wondered if Ludo had fractured a rib or two of hers from the intensity of the hug, it was good to see him again though. Diddymus had arrived a short time later, and the hugs and explanations were in full swing yet again.  
>"Sarah wants to know what's happened to Jareth and his castle since she's been away."<p>

Both Ludo and Diddymus made a "Ooooooooo" sound at the same time that made her want to both laugh and be worried at the same time.  
>"He hasn't been right since the war."<p>

"WAR?" Sarah shot up out of her chair and exclaimed in surprise. "What war?"

"We had a falling out with the trolls of the Nether kingdom M'lady. Hordes of them were invading our land and stealing, it got so bad that King Jareth himself had to gather up men and women alike to fight them off. We won of course but everyone is in agreement that he hasn't been the same since."

Sarah was pale and her eyes were fixed on the onyx looking stones that were on display in the table near her. "That's the most horrible news... I'm so sorry.. I didn't even know!" Was all she was able to say, and once again she began to cry.  
>It seemed that desperation and grueling times were not only suffered by people in the above ground. She felt horrible about the news. She should have been there for them, maybe she could've helped in some way, but she had been so caught up in her own world.<p>

"M'lady, there is nothing that you could've done to change the situation." Diddymus said consolingly.

"What brought this on?" She asked suddenly. "Why did the trolls start to attack and steal from you?"

"Nobody really knows to be sure." Said Hoggle. "But it's rumored that it started whens Jareth declined to marry Princess Mai."

"But like Hoggle said M'Lady, that is a rumor, nobody really knows. Come to think of it, when was the last time you've ever seen his royal highness?"

Hoggle shrugged and then thought about it. "Abouts a year ago when he granted me my new home."  
>Diddymus nodded and agreed. "That would be about the same time for me, you Ludo?" He too nodded in agreement.<p>

"Wait, why did he grant you these homes?" Asked Sarah, she had been wondering about that too.

"Because we all fought bravely in the war to drive out those trolls, and these homes were our payment. In that respect he did seem to change. He bestowed upon us a generosity that no one could ever think he possessed but then he seemed to simply disappear."

"A goblin friend of mines that I knows said that he no longer has goblins in his throne room. There's no more goblin ale, no more singing. They say he spends most of his time alones now." Hoggle added.

Sarah sighed loudly, that bit of information didn't sound good at all to her.

"Do you think there is a way for me to go see him?"  
>She wasn't surprised when she heard the chorus of gasps around her, why would she care? Hadn't he tried to take away her baby brother?<p>

"No offense Sarah." Chimed in Hoggle "But why are Jareths problems your concern?"

"They're not I suppose, but it just doesn't sit right that he's like that. Maybe there is something I can do."

"That is a very kind gesture on your part M'lady, but what if his highness does not wish to see thee?"

"Then I walk away and that'll be the end of it, but now that I've met up with you guys again; I promise to always keep in touch. I wont let us be separated again, that was all my doing and its entirely my own fault."

"If that is the case, then I shall escort you to the castle personally to make sure you arrive in safety!" Diddymus exclaimed as he was heading out with Sarah towards front door. 

"And you think that I'm just gonna sit around here waiting?" Hoggle exclaimed. "You know I'm coming along too!" Ludo then gave a grunt of approval and before Sarah knew it, they were all on their way towards the castle.

It was like a dream, but it was real, and that put a smile on her face.

"What amuses you so M'lday?" Asked Diddymus. "Nothing, I was just thinking about how the chinese delivery guy is probably pounding down the door and wondering where I've gone."

They had arrived at the castle in almost no time. There had been no obstacles to face, no creatures jumping out of no where which was a bit of a relief and it gave Sarah the opportunity to talk to them about what she had been doing with her life.  
>"What is College?" Hoggle asked at one point.<p>

"An institution created by man to convince others that in order to be anything in life you have to pay incredibly large sums of money and endure many years worth of agony and all you get is a piece of paper with your name on it saying that you did all of that."

"Sounds like a scam!" Hoggle grumbled. "It kind of is" Sarah replied. "But I did it because that is what was expected of me, but other then that I have not done anything fulfilling."

"You never wanted to get married?" Asked Diddymus.

"Sure I have, I just never found anyone that I wanted to get married to. The people in the above ground can be difficult."

"Stay here with us M'lady! Maybe you shall find someone who isn't difficult!"

She blushed at that and Hoggle raised an eyebrow at her reaction but said nothing.

"Shall you face this alone like you did last time, or do you want us to stick around?" Asked Diddymus. Sarah looked around only seeing a few guards but nothing else to give any indication that anyone was even there.

"Umm... maybe you guys should stick around... Just in case."

"We will remain here in the terrace then."

She nodded and took in a deep breath before going up the steps and facing a stout looking goblin guard.

"State your name and business."  
>She wasn't expecting this. Her mind ran quickly with what she should answer for if she said the truth, he might not permit her to enter.<p>

"My name is Evelyn of Grandock, I was sent on behalf of the trolls to go over a peace treaty." The guard seemed to buy it and nodded before he made his way into the castle.

She began to worry when several minutes went by and there wasn't any sign of anyone, maybe they were formulating an attack maneuver against her. Just as her imagination was really getting started, having pictured various assault scenarios, the same guard stepped up towards her and grumbled roughly: "The king will see you now, follow me."

He led her through an enormous hall and what she remembered to be the throne room but very different from what it once was. There were no chicken feathers or barrels of goblin ale scattered about, no. Everything was so neat and tidy that it was as if nobody had ever been there.

She gasped audibly when she saw his figure in front of the throne, she could see his wild hair, the deep plum cape and matching boots. He had his back towards her and she suddenly realized exactly what she was doing. She had an overwhelming sensation to simply turn back around and forget about this stupid plot. She really was losing her mind. The sound of the guards voice snapped her out of her mental ramblings. "Miss Evelyn of Grandock Sir."  
>He turned around briskly and began a tirade of sharp words.<p>

"You had better have a damn good reason to even contemplate the very notion that I..." and then he realized who Evelyn of Grandock was, for she was no troll, she was no goblin; Evelyn of Grandock was Sarah Williams.


	2. Chapter 2

**It seems that this story will have a couple more chapters than I anticipated, hope you all don't mind.**

**A Second Chance Chapter II**

Sarah was expecting that Jareth might be shocked, alarmed, maybe even angry; but she wasn't expecting that look of complete defeat that she saw flash before his eyes. They stayed staring at one another for long moments. Sarah could feel her heart beating fiercely in her chest as his eyes raked over her form. She suddenly wished she had worn something better than her yoga pants and T-shirt, but it was what she was wearing when Hoggle had called her. Before she knew it; he had turned back around facing his throne and said in a low and saddened voice: "What do you want?"

That was an excellent question, what did she want? Maybe she should've thought out some kind of well executed plan to bring him out from the dark shadows he seemed to have created for himself.  
>A lie was out of the question; she had already done that to see him and was regretting having done that now.<br>The truth seemed to be the route to go by now. "I wanted to see you."

He turned around swiftly, his cape making a whip-like smack as he did so. 

"I've no time for these childish games, unless you have a specific reason for being here; I suggest you head on back the same way that you came."  
>and with that, he began to take quick strides towards the other end of the room. Sarah felt her heart sink and it was as if she was seeing him in slow motion. She then realized that the very person she had been longing to see, the one person she never got closure from was walking away from her, she couldn't let it happen; not now, at least not without a fight.<p>

"Please don't leave, I meant what I said; I really did want to see you."

He stopped suddenly, not turning around, but obviously it had hit some kind of nerve. She could hear that he took in a deep breath, trying to control some kind of emotion, she hoped it wasn't anger. 

"What exactly is it that you want to see Sarah? The man I once was is gone, what lies before you is remnants of a physical being who no longer has a soul, who has been bestowed only tragedy and heart ache despite longing for something more."

He turned around, and she could see that the emotion he had been trying to hold back was a mixture of frustration and a deep sadness. She could've wept for him; never had she seen someone so torn. 

"I know that part of it was my own doing and it appears that nothing can be done about it at this point. I know you may not understand what I'm talking of… Or maybe you do since you addressed yourself as someone wanting to make peace. I should've known the troll people would never come in search of peace… I should've known, but it seems a small part of me still has some miniscule form of hope."

He gave her a wry smirk, something that maybe at one point would've been reminiscent of a smile.

"Go home Sarah, there's nothing here for you." 

And this time he did leave. She didn't know how long she had been standing there, looking at the same spot that he had been standing at until the goblin guard snapped her out of her haze.

"Miss, the exit is this way."

She nodded, still somewhat in the trance of letting everything sink in.  
>"I know the way out, don't trouble yourself" She said as she began jogging towards the exit and out to the terrace where Hoggle, Diddymus, and Ludo were standing there expectantly.<p>

"M'lady, you were not in there long, I take it your plan of action did not have the results you were expecting?"

She nodded, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to come.

"It was as you said, he had not desire to speak, I think he probably said more than he himself expected to. He's so.. so…"

"Broken." Hoggle answered for her.

She nodded again. "I tried though; I just wish there were something I could do."

"My fair maiden, I think you did more than was required, you still possess that heart of gold I remember so well."

She scoffed at that and this time the tears did begin to trickle down.  
>"Diddymus, if I had a heart of gold; I would've behaved as a good friend and kept in connection with all of you instead of waiting until years later to rekindle what should've never gone out."<p>

"Sarah, things happen in life! Sometimes we's can't control it, but we do what we can. The fact that you still believe, that you came back at all says that you are a good friend. I think that we shoulda made an effort to reach you too, maybe it's our fault too."

Sarah was now seated on the stair of the terrace, and Sir Diddymus took a seat next to her.

"M'lady, I think that we should all be looking at what has happened now as a second chance, an opportunity to start over. Why must we keep dwelling on the past when we've got so much to plan for the future? You need to forget that you were not present in the past years, we've already forgiven you for that, haven't we?"

They all nodded I agreement.

"So, what say you then? I think we should pick out a vacant cottage perhaps where you can come and visit us on the weekends."

Hoggle wiggled his little stubby feet at that and stood up. "NO! She's gonna be staying with me! I've always wanted someone to keep me company sometimes!"

And so they began to walk back to Ludo's place. Happily planning out what they would do during Sarah's visits.

Little did they know that Jareth had been listening to every word that was said through his crystal. He had mentally struggled with himself before finally succumbing to the temptation. He swore that he wouldn't look in on Sarah after she defeated his Labyrinth, he swore that he would forget her and that she would never mean anything to him, but seeing her again…. Why was it that the possibility of having a life once again seemed possible? Especially after he realized that her desire to want to see him apparently had been sincere. His stone heart gave a lurch at the thought of that. Time had been good to her, she looked almost the same if not more mature and curvier; her voice was also slightly different but it definitely had a more seductively mature tone to it.

Still; seeing him wasn't the same as _wanting _to be with him, and that was all fine and well where it concerned her other friends, but she had always viewed him as an enemy when in fact it had all been part of his plot in order to get her to stay with him.  
>He honestly didn't know if he should pursue this or simply let it go. He had a feeling however that letting it go was going to be easier said than done.<p>

OoOoOoOoO

A week had passed and it was Friday again. This time the feeling of gloominess was not present; as a matter of fact she was ecstatic.

"Wow Sarah! You've been so chipper lately… OH.. I know! You've gotten yourself a man! Is it someone here at the office? Oh I'm so happy for you! It's about time you got yourself a man!"

She smirked and swerved her chair around to take her handbag out of the drawer. "It's not a man Katherine, I'm just going to meet up with some friends and I'm kind of excited about it."

"Oh! But that's good too! Maybe they can introduce you to somebody!"

That made Sarah think back to when she had spoken to Jareth and she could already feel her cheeks burning.

"HAH! I knew it! Oh Sarah! You have to give me all the juicy details on Monday! Well, I'll let you go, have a good weekend!"

"Yeah you too Katherine!"

Sarah couldn't leave the building fast enough, she was practically jogging out to her car on her way out.  
>She stopped by to pick up some pizza and when she stepped through the mirror in jeans and black v-neck shirt, Everyone eyed her and then the box curiously.<p>

"Whatever you're holding fair maiden, it sure smells heavenly!" Said Diddymus as he sniffed at the box.

"You guys are gonna love it! It's pizza!"

She set down the box on Hoggle's small table and opened up the box to reveal the extra large pizza that looked massive in comparison to the small table.  
>Hoggle picked up a slice and held it up as if it were something that he needed to be cautious with.<br>"Do all humans eat food in the shape of a triangle Sarah?"

"Just eat it!" She said as she helped herself to a slice.

Twenty minutes later there was no pizza left, and they were all sitting around Hoggle's living room patting their full bellies, well; all except for Ludo, he could eat forever.

"I takes back the comment Sarah; that was the most delicious thing I've ever eaten."

"I'm glad you liked it, now I think it's time we walk it off."

Hoggle suddenly got an eager look on his face, as if he had suddenly remembered something important and shot up immediately. "You knows what! That is a really good idea! There is something I need to tell Sarah anyways."

It seems like Diddymus and Ludo knew what was going on because they immediately walked up out of the house and left Hoggle and Sarah a bit behind.  
>Sarah cocked her head to the side when she realized what was going on and was suddenly worried. "Hoggle, what's going on? Is it bad news? Is it the trolls? Oh Hoggle, please tell me!"<p>

"No, no, no, Sarah, it's nothing like that. It's… Jareth called me to the castle two days ago."

"He did?" Sarah couldn't hide her shock and anticipation.

"Yes uh, he told me to tells ya that he wants you to stop by and see him the next time you was visiting, but Sarah! Sarah, please don't get your hopes up about him! He's been through a lot and I thinks he still is. I don't wants to see you hurt by him."

"Wait Hoggle hold on, what exactly did he say?"

"Well, I thoughts at first that he was going to tell me that he didn't wants you visiting so I was ready to try and come up with a way to convince him and then he asked how you had gotten back here, so I tolds him what happened that day. I didn'ts know if he was mad or not because he stayed quiet for a long time before he finally told me that he wanted me to tells ya to see him. Oh Sarah, please be careful! Nobody knows what he's capable of anymore. As a matter of fact, I think we should all come along with you again."

Sarah shrugged. "You can if you like, I just wonder what he wants. When I spoke to him last time, he made everything seem so final. Maybe he's changed his mind."

Hoggle seemed unsettled by everything and his hands fidgeted uncomfortably by his sides. "So.. Whens are you gonna go?"

"Well… The sooner the better right?" She said tentatively.

"I hads a feeling you were gonna say that." Said Hoggle. He then cupped his hands over his mouth as if to amplify his voice and yelled loudly: "LUDO! DIDDYMUS! WE'RE HEADING TOWARDS THE CASTLE!"

They both stopped in their tracks, looked at each other and then turned around and began walking faster to catch up with them.  
>"So I take it this means that you have accepted his highness' request?" Asked Diddymus.<p>

"Yes I have; I feel like I owe him that at least."

OoOoOoOoO

Sarah was once again greeted by the same guard and she couldn't help but chuckle slightly at his reaction when she told him that Sarah Williams was requesting the audience of the king. What was he to think since every time she showed up she was someone different? Maybe next time (If there was a next time) She should say she was Lady Katherine of Sommerset England just to see what he did.

This time he came back not even two minutes later, it seems Jareth had been expecting her.  
>"This way Miss." He said once again.<p>

Jareth was sitting on his throne, not in the careless fashion he was known to do, but in a regal manner. He was wearing black today. A black cape and matching boots that made him look even paler than he already was.

"You came." He said as he eyed her curiously. She wondered if he realized that they were wearing matching colors.

"Of course I did, one does not take the request of a king lightly."

He made a sound that was a cross between a scoff and a cough before he stood and walked around a few times. He looked over at her and then began to nervously walk around again. He stopped and then drew in a deep breath before walking over to her and looking deep into her eyes before saying: "I have a favor to ask of you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A Second Chance Chapter III**

The look upon Jareth's face was pitiful, and Sarah didn't know whether to extend her arms out to him in an effort to comfort him or turn around so that she wouldn't have to see it anymore. It felt so awkward and disheartening to see him in such a state. What in the world could've happened that he had gotten this way?

Even now as he paced around frantically trying to tell her what it is that he wanted, 'a favor' he called it.  
>Finally having gotten restless herself from watching him debate with himself, she took a few steps towards him and held him by the shoulders. It was the first time she had ever touched him since that day all those years ago, and she could feel the burning sensation on her hands. It wasn't a dream, it was real, even if it was under less than ideal circumstances. She wondered if he felt it too for his face took on a slight blush that looked rather drastic on his pale face.<p>

She could feel herself blushing and her eyes quickly averted away as her hands clasped together behind her back nervously.  
>"Just tell me what it is you require of me and I will do my best."<p>

He once again took a deep breath and this time he exhaled his want. "I am in desperate need to give my kingdom reassurance of peace. I know that everyone has been on edge lately, including myself even though the war technically ended, but nothing is guaranteed where the trolls are concerned. I believe that they will leave me alone once they see a Queen at my side since, this is in part what started the whole ordeal. So…."

He now was facing her, just inches away from her, and she couldn't help but look deep into the mix matched eyes that she only saw in dreams. The eyes that she thought she would never see again while she was living, but all of the sudden it didn't feel right, the circumstances seemed off and it was making her uncomfortable.

"I need for you to act as my Queen, once I draw up a treaty and have it signed by the troll leader himself; you can go back as you were."

Sarah felt like she was in a dream, more like a nightmare with the way she was currently feeling. It had reached it's climax except that she wasn't waking up for this was real.  
>She tried to stay as calm as possible. She knew that childlike emotional explosions and outrages were the last thing that he needed right now, and she had to admit that it wouldn't serve her any good as well.<p>

Her mouth felt dry and the room seemed to spin slightly. She turned away and held her head in her hand as she felt herself breathing harder.  
>She didn't think the news would affect her so much and she was suddenly worried about passing out from it, but just then; she felt his arms around her and he was looking at her in an alarmed manner.<p>

"I'm sorry, I should've found another way to tell you. It's just that it's been so long since I've interacted with an intelligent being that.. Please forgive me."

With the one free hand that wasn't holding on her, he formed a crystal and then dropped it on the floor where it instantly turned into a chair. He sat her down on it and then formed yet another crystal that turned into a glass of water that he held out to her.

Her hands were shaking when she took it from him.  
>A couple of minutes went by where she was just sipping the water and letting everything sink in. Jareth was kneeling close to the chair she was sitting on and looking far off as if regretting what he had done.<br>He suddenly looked up at her when she held out the empty glass to him.

"You don't have to answer me just now; I can wait till the next time you come here or you can call me in the aboveground if you prefer that. I know that it's a lot to think about, and I know that I should not have burdened you with such a request."

Sarah sighed loudly, all nervousness gone. The only feeling that was left was a type of sorrow at the fact that he made it sound like her feelings of sincerity could be used as a form of deceit and that was precisely the opposite of what she was intending to do when she had come to him in the first place.

"Why do you need to be Married now Jareth? And how is having a Queen going to solve whatever pending problem you're having?"

Jareth now took her hand in his gloved one and with his thumb began to make small circles as if trying to reassure her.

"Because, the fact is that I should've been married a long time ago to a Princess Mai. It had been arranged some time ago and I broke the arrangement a few years back. They had been trying to get me to do it ever since but I did not; I will not!"

His hand was now squeezing hers painfully without him realizing it until she let out a yelp.  
>"I'm sorry, see what even the memory of that dreadful woman does to me?"<p>

He paused for a moment, licking his chapped lips and trying to gather his thoughts again before turning to her once more.  
>"The excuse I used then was that I had already become engaged to another woman from the aboveground. Said woman would become Queen of the Goblin Kingdom. This excuse worked for a while but after the years went by and I was still unmarried, even the trolls being as stupid as they are began to put two and two together and that's when the attacks started. So you see; after your visit last time, and the way that you directed yourself I just... I know of no other person that can convince them that this is real even though it isn't."<p>

Everything in Sarah's mind screamed that this was the most horrible idea ever. She knew in her heart and in her mind that this "pretend" marriage would do nothing but deepen the already lingering feelings she had harbored since her childhood yet she was the one that said that seeing him in his current state didn't sit right with her. She felt an obligation to even the score of having left him in a defeated state, and if it meant that she would have to pretend to be something she wasn't despite how she'd feel during and afterwards; then so be it.

"I don't have to think about it. I'll do it."

Jareth's head popped up and his eyes were quite round as he looked at her in a disbelieving fashion.

"Do you mean it? Will you really do it?"

"Yes just… you need to tell me what this all entails. I know from what Hoggle has told me that trolls are not the smartest of creatures but there still is some kind of order you have to follow in order to make this believable."

"Yes that is correct on both counts. We first have to be seen together for a time before we can announce our engagement."

Sarah sighed loudly at that again, this was going to be insane. The explanation that he had given her left her wanting to ask many more questions and she felt like there was probably a few things he had left out, but damn that desire to want to help him. She knew where it was stemming from, and she just couldn't turn away from this.

"For starters, I think you should start staying at the palace when you visit."

Sarah was the one that now looked at him wide eyed. "You mean I?"

"I'll have a room prepared for you, and your friends can visit whenever they wish. They can stay here if you really want; I'll leave that up to you."

Sarah nodded slowly, watching his facial reactions carefully; he was actually serious about this.

"I appreciate it, I think they will too."

"Did you bring anything with you? Any clothes that you might have to send for?"  
>He was now looking at the floor and not at her, as if expecting her to suddenly decide to back out.<p>

"The only thing I brought with me was an extra large pizza and that didn't last twenty minutes."

He removed his stare from the floor and looked at her when she made that comment. He blinked hard several times before a look of confusion came upon his features. "Pizza? What is pizza?"

She smirked, glad that the seriousness of the whole situation was lightened up by the topic of her teaching him something that she knew he'd love and enjoy.

"Have you eaten yet?" She asked. By the looks of him, he probably had not had a decent meal in quite some time, his cheeks were gaunt and his legs and thighs were way too thin reminding her of stick figurines.

"I have not… why?"

"Ok, I tell you what. I'm going to go outside and tell the troops the plan of action and when I come back, I'll have a box of pizza waiting for you to eat. Then I'd like to hear more about what you have planned so I can decide what it is I need to do on my end."

He nodded vehemently and showed her to the terrace where Hoggle, Diddymus, and Ludo all let out gasps of shock when they saw that Sarah was being escorted by King Jareth himself.

He held up a hand and gave them a very weak smile that made him look old. "No need to worry; everything is fine. I'll let Sarah explain it to you all."

He now turned over to Sarah and nodded slightly. "I'll be in my study until you get back, I'll inform the guard that you and your friends will be coming back.

With that he was gone, and Hoggle was the first to burst out his thoughts.

"Oh Sarah… Why do I gets the feeling that you went and did something that you shouldn't have."

He had warned her hadn't he? Repeatedly too about not getting tangled up with Jareth and that is precisely what she did anyway.

"Hoggle, before I tell you what I did, I just want you to know that you're going to be set up in one of the most lavish rooms of the castle." She turned towards the others and smiled. "You guys too if you want to, its up to you."

"Ok… so whys are we being set up in the palace with Jareth in the first place, what does he want you to do?"

"He wants me to be his Queen." She said as if there were nothing to it.

Hoggles eyes grew so wide, she thought they were going to pop right out of his face. "You're not going to…. I knew it! I knew he would try something like this!"

"Hoggle, before you start yelling; you should know that it's not real, its only an act to get the trolls to back away from the kingdom once and for all."

Hoggle faked a reassuring laugh and put his hands on his hips. "Ohhhhh and you being his Queen is going to make it all better is it? Doesn't Jareth realize that at this point the trolls wont care if he's really engaged or not? I don't buy it Sarah! He's up to something and I'm justs afraids that you're going to get hurt in the process!"

Sarah harrumphed and turned around to face Diddymus who had backed away several steps and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Sir Diddymus, what do you think of this? Don't you feel like Hoggle is overreacting?"

"Fair Maiden, I cannot give you an answer. The situation seems a bit on the flaky side on both ends. Both yours and his; I can understand Hoggle's frustration but then again I can understand your desire to want to help. Ultimately it is up to you, and I will stand by with whatever decision you make."

Ludo nodded and grunted in approval. Hoggle was still staring daggers at Sarah with his arms folded in front of him.  
>"You're goings to get hurt Sarah, I just know it. That Jareth is as unstable as ever and you're going to suffer for it."<p>

"You think I don't know that Hoggle? Have you seen him lately? He looks like he hasn't eaten in a week, and the look of misery is written all over his face, how could I possibly not help?"

Hoggle didn't reply, he simply turned around and began heading back in the direction of his house grumbling under his breath.

Things were not turning out the way she had planned and what was worse was that she knew that Hoggle had a valid point. After all was said and done and Jareth had his use for Sarah, she didn't really know what was going to happen after that.  
>She knew why he was mad, he felt like Sarah didn't owe Jareth anything and was deliberately walking into a trap that she wouldn't be able to get out of. After all, Jareth had a reputation of manipulating things, people, and events in order to try and get his way. Despite all this, Sarah felt deep down that this was different. This would really be just a straight forward act for the good of everyone else and that would be it.<p>

This is what she kept telling herself on the walk back.

This is what she kept telling herself as she sat and waited for the pizza to cook when she had crossed back to her world.

This is what she kept telling herself when she came back and saw that Hoggle had left, it seemed that she would be walking back to the castle with the box of pizza alone. Diddymus had gone to be with his family and even though Ludo wanted to accompany her, she reassured him that she would be fine.

Sarah herself was feeling extremely overwhelmed and defeated by the time she stepped up to the guard. Too bad it wasn't the same one from before, she was about to tell him that she was Annie Oakley who had lost her shotgun, the look on his face would've been priceless.

"His majesty is expecting me, tell him that it's Sarah Williams."

"Oh! Comes this way! He is waiting for you in the dining hall."

And indeed he was waiting for her in the dining hall, and he had brought some things with him that had her jaw practically drop on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Second Chance- Chapter IV**

All spread out before her lay the most gorgeous dresses that she had ever seen in her lifetime, and not only dresses! But shoes encrusted with rhinestones (At least that is what she was able to guess it was although their shimmer might indicate that they were something different) then before him was a box that looked to be solid gold. He was tapping the box nervously when he turned to her and stood up abruptly, almost knocking down his chair.

"I'm glad to see that you came back." He said even though the look on his face gave no indication of such emotion other than the slight upturn of one side of his mouth. Sarah was beginning to think that he had forgotten how to smile.

"The rest of your 'troops?'" He asked looking behind her.

Sarah sighed loudly and collapsed on one of the fine dining room chairs next to the one he had been sitting on. She set the pizza down and was rubbing her forehead. "We had a bit of a umm... dispute, but I know that it will work itself out eventually."

Jareth's face become serious and he sat back down while looking at the box of pizza that was in front of her, it smelled really good and suddenly he was aware of how hungry he was.  
>"They do not approve I take it." He said gravely.<p>

"No they don't. Hoggle in particular, but let's not talk about that right now. I brought you your dinner. You might want to heat it up, it probably got cold on the way over here."

He was frowning now, she hated to see him frown, it made him look old and disagreeable. "You should not have walked over here by yourself, something could've happened to you."

"But nothing did happen so let's not dwell on that right now." She said as she got up with the box of pizza in her hands again.

"Where's the kitchen? I'm going to heat this up for you."

He blinked hard a few times and before he could answer, she was already heading out of the dining room. How was it that this woman was not fawning over all the beautiful material things he had gotten for her? She was more concerned about heating up food for him! Never had he encountered such a person that put someone else's needs before his own. His chair gave a screech as he got up out of it and walked quickly to catch up to her.

"Sarah I do have servants who can take care of that, and you're going the wrong way, the kitchen is this way."

She looked to where he was pointing and began walking in that direction. "Nonsense, I love to cook even though I'm just re-heating this, you do have ovens here don't you?"  
>The look on her face was so endearing to him. The way she had been carrying around that ridiculous looking box for his sake. The way her large green eyes sparkled, he could see something in them that he had never seen in another person's. Was it compassion? A tenderness that he so craved, His heart gave a lurch and he could feel the muscles on his face contract in a way that had not in a long time; he smiled at her. A small one but it was still a smile.<p>

"Yes Sarah, we do have ovens here." He led the way and she couldn't help but smile victoriously at herself too, she had made him smile. That in itself was enough to make her evening.

He wasn't kidding when he said they had an oven. In fact they had several, one of them being a wood burning oven. She was practically gushing over it. He sat down and watched in amusement. The goblins kept trying to tell her to sit down on the counter but she kept saying she wanted to do it, eventually they gave in and simply helped her light the wood in the oven. The good thing about wood burning ovens is that the temperatures can get so high that the pizza heated in no time. Soon Jareth had a plate of steaming hot pizza in front of him; it smelled absolutely divine.

He was about to dig in when he looked up and saw that she was sitting there looking at him expectantly without any food in front of her.

"Are you not going to eat?" He asked.

"I ate pizza earlier today, you go ahead and eat."

"I will not eat while you sit there and watch." He grabbed another plate and slid a slice in front of her. She eyed it and smiled coyly while batting her lashes at him. "I'm going to get fat."

"What utter nonsense." He said before finally picking up his knife and fork and taking a bite. He actually closed his eyes and moaned at the taste.

"Do you like it?" She asked, a wide smile on her face and she lifted her own slice. He watched her eat hers, she did not use a knife and fork as he did and she realized he was staring.  
>"This is the way we eat pizza in the above ground, although you're welcome to eat it with a knife and fork as you are.<p>

He nodded vehemently: "Yes, I think I prefer this method." He said as he lifted his napkin and carefully patted the sides of his mouth.  
>"What does one normally drink with this?" He asked in between bites.<p>

"Soda or beer. Soda is a carbonated drink usually paired with some kind of sweet flavoring while beer is a lot like goblin ale."  
>His eyes seemed to brighten as he called for the servant. "Would you bring one of the vintage Cervio and two glasses please."<br>Sarah lifted a questioning eyebrow at him and he rewarded her with yet another small smile. "It's something similar to goblin ale but not foamy, I think it will pair nicely with what we're eating, and it has been sometime since goblin ale has been made."  
>Cervio was apparently the equivalent of wine except that she could taste a fruityness different from a grape. It was very good and Sarah was alarmed at how she had easily knocked back three glasses. She was feeling very comfortable and mellow and it wasn't long before the pizza was gone.<p>

Sarah had eaten a total of two slices while they have given one to the servant who helped her light the fire and Jareth had eaten the rest, his total was five slices. It was amusing to see that after the third slice, he had given up on the knife and fork technique and just picked it up with his hands as she had.

"Next time I come to visit, I'll have to bring my portable DVD player, usually after pizza or a meal like this, I like to watch a movie."

"Speaking of which, when will you leave and when will you be coming back? I noticed that you waited five days before returning."

"Right, I have a job in the above-ground and I work five days a week and only get two days of recreation time apart from vacation so I have to leave tomorrow evening."

He didn't really seem to like that response as he began to frown and take large gulps of his drink. Maybe it was the 'Cervio' talking because in her right mind she would've never done what she was about to do. "You can come and visit me though. I get out of work and am usually home by six." When she realized what she had said, she felt herself blushing and she quickly tried to justify the reasoning for the invitation. "It would give us a chance to talk and get to know each other better if we're going to pull this off."

She didn't know how he'd take it, wasn't this his idea after all and she was now the one pushing the subject.

He put his glass down, his features had softened a great deal but again there was no particular emotion there. "I think that would be a superb idea, I might take you up on that offer."

Might? A polite way of being told no perhaps? She wasn't going to let herself dwell on it, the fact was that the food and wine like drink had made her tired and she covered her mouth as a yawn raked through her body. "Excuse me, it's been a long day."

"I understand; I'll show you to your room. I meant to go over the details of the plan tonight but it can wait."

She nodded gratefully and they walked up the stairs and through the hallways in comfortable silence. He opened the door to a room that was three times the size of her condo. There was a finely carved pillar bed that could fit twelve people in it comfortably and other furnishings that in her mind would cost a fortune in the above ground. She swallowed hard as she took everything in. A person could definitely get use to living this way. When her eyes turned back to him, she saw that he had been studying her, a look of contemplation on his face, and suddenly the words that Hoggle had told her: 'He is manipulative, and will do whatever it takes to get his way' came soaring into her mind.

"This is lovely, but a lesser room would've done just fine. I mean... After all; I'm not going to live here."

"You and I know that but nobody else does." He now smirked, a devious and mischievous smirk gracing his lips. "Only the best for the future Queen."

She had no words, she was afraid that if she opened her mouth, the way she'd talk would betray her. This was after all not real, she had to keep reminding herself that. Reminding herself that he was probably being curt and charming because he needed her right now, not because it was stemming from any kind of regard he'd have for her.  
>She nodded now looking at the finely carpeted floor, that too probably cost a fortune.<p>

"Thank You, I will see you in the Morning?"

"Yes, we can discuss the details at breakfast and if you're up to it; make our first public appearance in town."

She nodded still not looking at him. "I don't see why not. Sleep well."

"Likewise, and thank you again for the pizza." Was all he said before he turned and was gone.

Damn Hoggle for being right about this whole mess. She was going to have to talk to him before she went back home, things couldn't stay the way they were between them. He was after all sincerely her friend and not because he needed anything from her. It wasn't right to push him away over Jareth.  
>She realized that she had forgotten to ask Jareth about the clothes, but she really had no desire to go running out looking for him again, she needed some time to herself. Out of curiosity she opened one of the armoires in her room for there were two of gigantic proportions. She let out a loud gasp as she realized there were all kinds of clothes. Her normal above-ground clothes to nightwear and what she figured was proper future Queen Attire.<br>She picked out a comfortable blue pant and shirt set and walked over to one of the three doors in the room in search of the bathroom.  
>The first one was obviously not a bathroom as it had a soft velvet seatee in the center and then all around were rows of hangers for clothes. There were one or two dresses there and the top shelf was lined with all kinds of different shoes. There was a giant mirror on one end and as she slowly approached it, the lights came on and she could see her reflection perfectly.<p>

"This is all very nice, but right now I'm only interested in finding the bathroom." She said to herself, and as if it had heard her; the lights turned themselves off.

The second door held what she was in search for and it was probably the grandest bathroom she had ever seen in her life. Marble everywhere, two sinks, a cabinet filled with all kinds of soaps shampoo's, conditioners and sponges, and a couple of fancy looking tooth brushes. _"Oh good!"_ she thought._"They do brush their teeth down here!"_ Yes indeed; a girl could definitely get use to living like this, it was too bad that it wouldn't last.

She tried to ignore the feeling of wanting to linger in the bathtub, she didn't want to get comfortable in her surroundings at all, it simply would not do.

She thought that she wouldn't get much sleep for she wasn't one who was use to sleeping in unusual surroundings, but once she crawled up on top of the most comfortable bed she had ever encountered in her life, she wasn't even awake for two minutes. She didn't even remember how or when she had fallen asleep. What woke her was the sound of the door opening. She sat abruptly upon her bed and looked around trying to remember where she was.  
>She sighed loudly as everything came back to her.<p>

The sound of the door opening had been of a petite little goblin girl servant who wore a purple apron and cute little pointed green booties. She curtsied in front of Sarah and cleared her throat before saying: "His highness is waiting for you in the dining room, he said that if you feel up to it, he'd like to take you out into town so dress accordingly."

Sarah ran a hand over her hair, effectively disheveling it more than it already was before grumbling: "S'alright, be down in a minute."  
>What did 'dress accordingly' mean anyway? Could she put on Jeans and a Shirt? Probably not... She got up and ransacked one of the armoires until she found a comfortable dress that suited the 'future Queen' title. She didn't want to leave her hair down for she had read before in one of her novels that royal women of past in Europe did not wear their hair down in public. She didn't know if these same rules applied but just to play it safe, she sat in front of the mirror in one of the closets she had found the night before and did a quick French braid.<br>She really did look regal in her burgundy dress even if it was the simplest one she could find. She was probably going to feel awkward and uncomfortable in every other way, might as well have comfortable clothes on to even it out.  
>She had browsed over the jewel box she found in the closet and everything just seemed way too extravagant to wear for a simple outing so she skipped the jewels and headed downstairs where she found him again tapping the table nervously.<p>

He stood and looked her up and down, his face remaining carefully emotionless. "You look charming, did you sleep well?"

She smiled. "Thank you I did. How about you?" He pulled out the seat next to him and sat back down. He motioned for her to sit beside him. "I never sleep well, but that is of no consequence." His face changed into a 'let's talk business' look and he began.

"Today we're going into town. A lot of these shop keepers have only recently re-opened their stores and you'll see that they might be... over eager to have you purchase items. Just be aware of that and don't let it bother you too much if you can help it. If you see anything at all that you do want don't hesitate to have it sent to the castle. I will introduce you as soon as we enter and they'll know you're with me."

_Ah, so this is how he plans to have the word spread throughout the land, very clever._ She thought.

"Normally the townspeople know their place and do not speak unless spoken to first but every now and again you get someone that will no doubt ask questions. We have been engaged since before the war and only now are you free to honor the arrangement. That is the story and what we shall stick to. Short and sweet."

As he was finishing saying this, a servant placed a spread of fruits, cheeses and different kinds of baked breads before them. There was some kind of orangy red juice carafe and hot tea but nothing that resembled coffee. She sighed and sat back in her chair, it was going to be a loooong day.

"Is there something specific you wanted?" She blinked hard and then turned over to him. He had again been observing her without her noticing.  
>"Nothing really, I just normally drink coffee in the mornings, but its not a big deal. (other than getting a headache later on) I'll bring some back next time around."<p>

"I do not have such beverage here, but please try this tea, it is my favorite."

Sarah wasn't much for tea unless she had some kind of stomach ailment or she was too jumpy and took the relaxing teas, but this would have to do for now.  
>She poured herself some tea and her eyes widened at the taste. "This is delicious! It's strong and earthy; I like this very much."<p>

"I'm glad you like it. I'm quite fond of it myself, it wakes up the buds in the morning."

"That is what coffee does for me. I usually have a rule that I will not talk to no anyone unless I first have my morning cup of coffee." He raised an eyebrow at that, and continued to sip his tea.  
>She really didn't have much of an appetite as nerves about this 'outing' were in full swing. She forced herself to down some fruit and thankfully some of the servants walked in and announced the carriage was ready.<p>

Sarah had never ridden in a carriage before and even though it wasn't an open air one, she was still able to get a good view of the land as they passed. They didn't speak much during the ride. He seemed very deep in thought while she too was busying herself with looking at the scenery. It had taken no time at all to arrive into town and once the door was opened; Jareth was first is stepping out of the carriage. He held out his hand to her and helped her out. She realized that the dress was longer than she realized and had to prop part of it up with one hand so as not to trip on the way down.

She was expecting Jareth to let go of her hand once her feet had hit solid ground but instead he intertwined her fingers with his as they walked. He was obviously going all out to make this very visible.  
>They had walked into several shops and like he had said; everyone was very eager for them to purchase things. Luckily no one had talked to them, so things were going better than she expected. There were many cute and darling things like hand woven handkerchiefs and carved wood artifacts, but there was nothing that she really wanted or needed.<p>

They had been into a few stores by now and she could feel the people around them pointing and mumbling to one another. At one point she looked over at Jareth to see what his reaction was to all of this but his face remained completely impassive, as if he didn't even notice that anyone else was around.  
>He had bought a few things, but she wasn't really paying attention to what exactly. At one point he had leaned in a little too close and asked. "Do you not see anything you would like?"<p>

"I don't need anything, but I was looking to see if maybe I could find something for Hoggle. I don't like the way things ended yesterday and I think something shiny might help persuade him to make amends with me again."  
>He stayed staring at her, as if in a disbelieving manner, but he said nothing until they were outside.<p>

"I think I know a store that will have something he will like." They walked a ways down the streets, a couple of guards ahead of them at all times and a few lingering after so that they were always in the middle of the crowd. The morning was turning out rather pleasant and had the relationship been real it would've actually been really nice, but as she looked at their hands and then looked up at him, she would always remember Hoggle's words and then the feeling of disappointment would set in all over again. If he took any notice of this, he didn't say anything.

They arrived at the small store but it was full of all kinds of shiny rocks and home accessories, yes; this is exactly what Hoggle needed. She was looking at some art work since she noticed that Hoggle didn't really have anything decorating his home. The picture itself was ok showing a scenery of a waterfall and lots of lush plant life, but it was the frame that got her attention. It was a bright gold color and VERY shiny.  
>Jareth was now standing next to her and observing the look on her face as she took in the framed artwork. "I take it we have a winner?" He asked<p>

"Yes, I think he will like this very much."

Jareth motioned for one of the guards and told him to tell the shop keeper to ship it to the castle. He bowed and went straight away to look for the shop keeper who had a wide grin on his face.  
>"Was there anything else?"<p>

"No, that's it for me."

She had thought about getting something for Ludo and Diddymus but she didn't want to push it on the first outing, maybe next time she could get them something.

Once they were out of the shop, they stopped at what seemed to be some kind of bakery. She got the feeling that Jareth really liked baked goods if the selection for breakfast and where they were at now was any indication. The food was absolutely delicious. It didn't compare to anything she had ever had above-ground. She had this croissant stuffed spinach and cheese thing with a bowl of this golden vegetable soup that was creamy and hearty at the same time.  
>"Yes, I'm definitely going to get fat." She said as she lightly patted her stomach.<p>

He smirked slightly while still eating his pastry. It looked like it was stuffed with some kind of cheese and ham. He really was making up for lost time because he was going to town with all the pastries. He was already on his third one and they were not small either, not to mention the frothy sweet drinks that reminded her of smoothies they had had.

"First of all, you are no where near fat so a few extra pounds isn't going to hurt, and secondly; we can go walking after this without the entourage of guards; I know a place that you might like."

This caught her off guard at first because the whole point of this arrangement was to be seen publicly but he had just suggested being alone which defeated the purpose entirely, but she wasn't about to complain. Everything had been going well so far, so she was quick to give a positive reply. She suddenly felt light headed. "That sounds wonderful so long as I can change out of this dress before we go."

"Don't worry, I'm not about to go walking in an outfit that weighs almost as much as I do. I need to change as well."  
>She didn't really notice before but he wasn't wearing his usual cape. It looked almost like an armor suit of some kind.<p>

Once they were done, they walked back to the carriage. Word had apparently spread that the king was shopping in town with the fabled "fiancée" and there were crowds of goblins and other creatures circling the carriage, all wanting to get a peek at who it was. She could hear hundreds of whispers combining to make a massive chirp like sound and she scrunched up her face as the noise bothered her.  
>Jareth was helping her get back on the carriage but right when she was about step in, he dipped her backwards slightly, one hand supporting her back and the other hand wrapped around her waist and that was when she felt it: His lips had descended upon hers.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A Second Chance- Chapter V**

On the ride back nothing was said about the kiss. Once they were in the carriage, it was as if nothing had happened. Sarah sat on one end looking out the window and Jareth did the same until they were nearing the castle when he finally spoke: "Once we change our clothes we will meet out in front again so that the carriage will take us to Nether hills. It is the private property of Duke Kai and he will be there to greet us. He is the uncle of Princess Mai so seeing us together without the guards alone will confirm to him that you are in fact a real person and that what we have is serious."

He went on describing the place, but Sarah was only really half listening. She could literally feel her heart sinking when she realized that the "private" interlude was yet again part of his plan. She wanted to kick herself for thinking that he'd actually want to be with her simply for the sake of her company and not have an ulterior motive, she was seeing more and more why Hoggle was so upset, and now all she wanted to do was to tell him that she didn't feel well and just back home and forget about everything.

She was now changing into Jeans and a purple and black plaid button down shirt. She didn't bother to ask if jeans were appropriate, if he didn't like it then that was just too damn bad.  
>It was amazing how one minute she could feel over the moon and then all of the sudden feel like curling up in a ball and crying her heart out. No matter how many times she told herself in her mind over and over again that she needed to stop taking it personal, it still hurt. If it hurt this badly now, how would it be later on? How long was this fake relationship going to last anyhow? She had stupidly agreed so fast and there were still so many questions.<p>

When she came back down, she didn't even look over at Jareth before climbing back on the carriage. She was looking out the window immediately once she got on and thinking about a comment one of her co-workers told her one time. "Better to be alone than accompanied by misery." Why didn't she listen? Why couldn't' she just leave well enough alone?

In the midst of her mental rant, she was totally oblivious to Jareth looking at her with concern. She had changed completely since the stunt he had pulled back in town. Maybe he had gone too far, maybe he was mistaking her signals and she really did just want to help him and that was all.  
>"Are you quite alright?"<p>

She looked over at him, her arms still crossed in front of her. She was sitting in a laid back fashion with one leg crossed over the other, very 'unqueenlike'  
>"Just thinking about all the stuff I have to get done at home before going back to work Tomorrow, this isn't going to take long is it?"<p>

It took him a while to answer and it came out sounding a lot more serious than he wanted it to. "We don't have to take long no. I had almost forgotten that you have another life to lead elsewhere."

She didn't respond, and she had to literally bite down on her bottom lip to keep saying anything that was going to come out harsh. Of course she had a life elsewhere, life didn't just revolve around him!

They finally arrived and once they were out of the carriage, the masks came back on. Jareth and Sarah were holding hands as they walked over to who she presumed was Duke Kai. He was probably one of the most gruesome creatures she had come across in the underground. She especially disliked the way he was so obviously checking her out.

Jareth introduced her, she curtseyed and they were off for their walk leaving the guards behind. She could feel that he was looking at her and she intentionally began walking a little ahead of him so that she wouldn't have to feel the intensity of his stare so much.

"I'm trying to figure out why it is that you've become upset all of the sudden, is there something bothering you?"

She turned around and saw him standing there wearing an above-ground Ziggy Stardust T shirt and jeans. She had been so involved in her own thoughts that she had not even noticed his attire until now.  
>She looked him up and down and couldn't help but burst out laughing while he simply stood there looking at her as if she had lost her mind.<p>

"Oh my god Jareth, what on earth possessed you wear that?"

"It is comfortable." Was all that he replied.

"You know, that's actually a really good look on you, since when have you been wearing clothes like that?"

"This is actually my first time, while I was selecting clothes for you I thought I might try wearing something... similar since you seem to like it so much."

The thought of Jareth actually picking out clothes for her to match his own touched her heart in a way that she suddenly forgot what she was upset about in the first place. Instead she smiled and walked over to him and linked her arm with his and they continued to walk. Funny how that horrible and dreadful feeling that was bearing her down was suddenly lifted off of her, it was like she was walking on air.

The grounds were very lovely. It was a dirt trail that circled a beautiful lake. The weather was perfect for the walk as there was a gentle breeze blowing every now and again.  
>"So what is it that you do above-ground exactly? You spoke of a specific job."<p>

"Well I do multiple things actually because I have knowledge of various software that the company uses. I work for a big corporation that distributes metal. I've been promised a promotion like three years ago and every year they come up with a reason for why I can't get promoted. I work night and day and never seem to get any recognition. Last year I got sneaked out of my raise because the company forced everyone to give two percent of our annual income towards healthcare. I'm just another cog in the engine trying to find a purpose in life and lately coming up short. You know, I'm glad that I have been able to be of service to you. For a long time I have felt unsettled about the way things ended between us particularly as I got older and was able to see things more clearly."

Jareth stopped walking and looked at her as he replied: "I'm glad that you were willing to be of assistance to me. Things have not been going well for me as of late and I'm sorry for the way I treated you initially when you first came back. You must understand that after all the hardships I and the kingdom have suffered, to have someone come and claim to want to help with no strings attached... It is hard to believe, and if it weren't you Sarah; I still wouldn't believe."

She didn't know who was inching in closer but all of the sudden, Jareth's lips were less than an inch away from hers. She looked up into his eyes and then back down to his lips and then he pulled back.

_Wait.. What just happened? _She thought.

He was now walking again and saying something about getting back.

She nodded and cleared her throat as he began to walk off. Duke Kai was no where in sight when they headed back towards the carriage, but they were still holding hands the whole time.  
>When they got back to the castle; One of the servants was holding a wrapped up parcel of some kind. When they got off the little goblin holding the parcel was jumping up and down and happily waving it around for her to see.<br>"I wrapped the gift! Tis ready for you to take with you!"

She laughed and patted the servant on the head before taking the parcel. She looked up towards the terrace and saw both Ludo and Sir Diddymus there but Hoggle was no where in sight. She sighed loudly and walked over to them.

"He's still angry with me isn't he?"

Diddymus nodded sadly. "Hoggle I'm afraid is one that has a hard time letting go of things M'lady. He is at his house though and I believe you have to go there anyway in order to get back."

She nodded "That I do, I have to talk to him, things can't continue this way. He's my real friend just as you both are, things cannot just continue this way." When she turned around Jareth was there standing with his hands behind his back.

"I trust I leave you in good hands to get back safely?"

"Yes, we'll be fine." She said still holding the parcel. "Thank you for this, and for an enjoyable day."

He bowed slightly, again the mask of hidden emotion in place. "I thank you; I believe we made much progress today. Until next time then"

She smiled and was then off with Ludo and Diddymus. He watched as they walked off in the distance. He couldn't understand why, but waiting five days to see her again suddenly felt like much too long of a wait.

OoOoOoOoO

She had bid her friends good night and was now entering the small cottage that she imagined he had left open purposely. The door that led to the mirror was open but Hoggle was no where in sight.  
>She sighed loudly as she stood looking around. "HOGGLE! I'm not leaving until you come out here and talk to me!"<br>She waited a while and still there was no sign of him.

"I mean it! I'm going to sleep right here in his living room and wont leave until you come out and talk to me!"

A few minutes went by and just as she was about to sit down on the floor and wait for him to make an appearance; she heard the creaking of one of the doors and saw half of his little face peering out at her.

She looked over at him and smiled. "I brought you a gift!"

He opened the door fully now and slowly walked up to her. He didn't seem angry as she thought he would be, but rather sad.

She unwrapped the present and did a "tadaa!" pose when the shiny artwork came into view. He smiled but didn't say anything as he reached out to touch it.  
>His stubby little fingers caressed the intricate frame but then he looked up at her. "So you did it then? The news has spreads all throughout the kingdom that you are to marry Jareth."<p>

"Hoggle..." She now sat down on the floor. "You were right about this. I now understand why you were against me doing this. You've known all along haven't you?"

He nodded, still looking at the frame. "I knews for sure that you still had feelings when you were so stubborn to talks to him. I could tells by the way you looked when you talked about him. He's not a stable man Sarah, he's nice now and taking you here and there and buying nice things now because he needs you but I hope you realize that when this is all over; he might forget abouts you."

"I know, and I'd be stupid to think that he would do otherwise."

"But a part of you is hopings that he will change his mind, that he'll go back to how he was back whens you ran the labyrinth."

"Yes, and you know; there were times when we were together that I caught glimpses of that old Jareth and then it was gone. It's like he's afraid. It's odd Hoggle I remember Jareth being many things but afraid?"

"War changes people Sarah, thats whys I've been worried fer ya."

"But what's said is said, and now I have to follow through with this. Listen, I know you don't agree with what I'm doing but please don't turn away from me. I don't know if I could stand it."

"I don't want to see you hurtin Sarah, and I can already tell it's going to happen."

"It kind of already has, but I'll get through it."

Hoggle bowed his head but Sarah smiled and took the artwork out from his hands and began walking around his small living room.  
>"Where can we hang this?"<p>

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was Wednesday and Sarah was having one hell of a day at work. Things seemed to be flying at her left and right and in the midst of it all someone kept clearing their throat in the most annoying manner.  
>"Does someone need a Ricola? Oh... Hey Pierce, what's up?"<p>

The throat clearing was coming from a mousey looking man who was always tugging on his pants in a nervous fashion and was infamous for slamming people with last minute work. Usually people thought him very annoying and would steer clear of him but Sarah over the years had gotten the hang of how to work him, he wasn't all that bad.

"I have these that have to be shipped out today."

Sarah swerved her chair over to glance at her clock and then looked back at him "Did you happen to see what time it is Pierce? You're giving me less than an hour to do your sh...stuff and not to mention all the other crap I have to do."

"I swear I'll make it up to you though Sarah! How about I buy you dinner hmm? The fish house over on Deerwood."

"Keep talking to me Pierce, does that include cocktails too?" She asked while typing away at the same time.

"Whatever, I need these to go out today though otherwise my boss is gonna chew me up and spit me out."

She swerved around to face him and abruptly took the work out of his hands "FINE! We have a deal now go on and get a move on! Shoo!" She did a fake kick and then got back to work. Sarah didn't look at it as a bribe but a little something to sweeten the sour deal she always got. Now she didn't have to worry about what she was going to have to cook once she got home.

Time went by exceedingly fast and before Sarah knew it, she was speed walking from the parking lot over to the flashy sea-themed restaurant. She saw Pierce sitting over at a booth and collapsed on the seat across from him.  
>"Holy mother of Squids! Jeeez I thought the day would never end!" She said exasperated.<p>

"Mother of Squids?"

"Yeah, I saw the Calamari special sign up and that's the first thing my mind went to."

"Well they are tasty creatures with their crispy little feet, especially with a side of marinara... Where the hell did the damn waiter go?"

Sarah looked up in an annoyed manner but then looked as he had pushed in front of her a tall glass of: "You ordered me a cider?"

"Yup, Mangers. I know it's your fave."

"You're a doll Pierce!" She said as she quickly lifted the glass and took a sip.

"You and my girlfriend are the only one's that seem to think so." He said before taking a drink from his own glass. He liked to drink IPA's which Sarah never really gotten a taste for.

"So what's this I hear that you met some guy over the weekend?"

Sarah almost choked on her Cider and began coughing. Pierce threw a napkin over her way and she grabbed it in mid-air. Her face had red blotches as she gasped for breath.  
>"Leave it to Katherine to turn something miniscule into something that isn't even true."<p>

"So you didn't? Or you did?"

"I did but at the same time I didn't... It's complicated." She said as she watched the tiny bubbles in her cider.

"But then again, what isn't in life?" He lifted his glass and said: "Here's to getting by despite complications."

Sarah lifted hers in turn "Here, Here!"

It had to be at that exact moment that Jareth decided to look into his crystal and see if she was available. He had been going crazy almost since the moment she had left and could not stand it much longer. He needed to see her, maybe on some pretense that he had come up with a new spot they could go to the following weekend but there she was plain as day with another man, and from the looks of it; she was over the moon happy with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Second Chance- Chapter VI**

The rest of the week passed in an uneventful manner. Sarah wondered why Jareth had never bothered to show up like he said he would but then she remembered that he never really promised anything. He had left it as a "might".  
>She tried to convince herself that he was a King and thus a busy man, but try as she might she still couldn't shake off the feeling that she had been blown off.<p>

It was of no matter for it was Friday now and she was packing a few toiletries to head on out.  
>She swung her back pack around her shoulder and called for Hoggle and immediately she knew something was up.<p>

"What's wrong?" She started.

"Just get over here; I've got something to tells ya."

She crossed through and landed with a slight thud, she had a wide smile in place but seeing the grave looks of Ludo, Diddymus and Hoggle put her out of ease.

"Ok, start talking." She said as she sat down in the middle of the room.

"Nothing is really wrong per say M'lady it's just that, we think you shouldn't approach the King alone today which is why we're all here."

"Ok, but why? What's happened?"

Hoggle wasn't going to sugar coat anything; he took a deep breath and came right out with it.  
>"Nodoby else knows because the townsfolk are supposed to be believin that you and Jareth are completely in love with each other but I knows one of the guards who works in the castle and he tolds me that for some reason during the middle of the week; Jareth totally and completely changed. He says that he went from being agreeable and almost back to his old self to suddenly being worse than ever. Everyone is afraids to approach him, that's how bad it is, so we weres thinking that maybe you shouldn't go over to him tonight at all. Stay here's and send a message over to him saying that you'll see him Tomorrow morning."<p>

Sarah thought about it momentarily. What could've happened that caused this sudden change in him?  
>"I don't know Hoggle, it sounds to me that sending him a message and not going in person would make him even angrier."<p>

"She does have a valid point." Chimed in Diddymus.

"No matter, we shall accompany you and stay with you. Since you did say that he offered us rooms as well."

She nodded. "He did... ok so let's go and see what's going on."

It seemed to Sarah that the journey this time was taking forever, as if someone came and added twice the normal distance but finally they were at the castle and the guard upon seeing Sarah beckoned with his head and they were led directly into the throne room.

Jareth was sitting there with no particular expression on his face at first but upon seeing her and the troops enter; his demeanor changed and he almost looked evil. Hoggle had been right as usual, something was definitely up.

"Ah Sarah, I'm glad you have come, and your friends since they should probably know this too."

He got up and placed his hands behind his back as he began to pace the area that encircled his throne.

"Sarah, I no longer require your services. After much reflection I've come to the conclusion that I've been selfish in the ways of my handling past events and am ready to make arrangements with Princess Mai; a date will be set for our wedding."

That was a low blow, even more so when she saw his wide smirk at her reaction.

She blinked and knew that she was stammering. "I .. I don't understand. News has spread already that you were to marry me. You.. You never even consulted with me about this!" She could feel herself getting angry now, how dare he do this to her! Oh she knew he was capable of it, and Hoggle had been warning her since the beginning but for some reason, she thought he would never actually do it to her, yet here she was; standing before him and feeling totally and utterly betrayed.

"Why? It is of no consequence to you since it wasn't real. You should be happy since it means you can go back to your own affairs. Oh and I appreciate you going along with everything while you did, and as a reward for all your hard work and efforts; I wont have you return the things that were given to you. The things that were purchased for you are behind me"

and indeed they were, all of the dresses, shoes, and accessories were neatly stacked in a pile behind him. "You may take them with you on your way out."

Her eyes were wide with shock and she could barely feel the tears that were slowly making their way down her cheeks. She had thought him capable of many things, but this? This was definitely the lowest that anyone had ever treated her, and what made it hurt twice as much was the fact that she had been harboring feelings for him for such a long time and finally she had thought that those feelings were reciprocated.

He stood there awaiting a response, awaiting demands, maybe some kind of tantrum, but he wasn't expecting what he saw before him. She looked as if she had been physically beaten and devastated. A part of him felt empowered by her reaction but the larger part wondered why she had been so affected if she did indeed already have a mate in the above ground, why would it bother her so?

Before he could reflect anymore on the subject, she had turned swiftly and ran out of the room. Her friends said nothing but chased after her all except for Hoggle who looked like he wanted to hit Jareth.  
>"You know... I knew this woulds happen.." He began.<p>

"Do yourself a favor and leave with her Hogwash; I'm in no mood."

"NO! YOU WILL LISTEN!" Hoggle yelled as he made his way up to the throne. He didn't care if he lost his house, was banned from the goblin kingdom, no one was going to hurt Sarah and get away with it!

"I told her from the start not to get involved withs you, because I knows what kinds of person you are! I knews you were going to hurt her and now you have! Why? When all she's done is show nothing but kindness to you, to all of us! Why would you do such a thing to her?"

"KINDNESS? KINDNESS? Has Miss Kindness told you about the man she is seeing in the above ground?"  
>Oh, he had not meant to blurt that information out, now Hoggle would know that he had been checking in on her, and he would tell her about it.<p>

"What are you talking about? You.. you really are blind aren'ts you? Can't you see she's always loved you?"

"Love me?" Jareth laughed sarcastically before sitting on his throne again and rubbing his forehead. "Listen, nobody loves me; and they would be foolish to."

"I Know! That's what I tolds Sarah, but she insisted that you were capable of love, and now you went and proved her wrong. You ruined her hopes and shattered her dreams, and I will not serve a King who is like that."

Hoggle turned around and began heading out. "I'll leave the cottage by Morning, have someone else occupy it. I'm leaving the Goblin Kingdom for good!" and then he was gone; leaving Jareth in complete disarray.

Loved him? Did she really? Was it possible? Then why was she.. and then it hit him. She wasn't really doing anything per say. He never once thought of the possibility that this was someone that she was simply friends with like Hoggle and the rest of the troops.  
>He had jumped to it being a love relationship because he never interacted with anyone unless it was for a specific purpose. He did not smile, he did not joke anymore; there was a time he did.<br>He suddenly began to recall the times that they were together and how she had acted when she was around him, when he had seen her with whoever that person was that day, she acted differently, like when she was with Hoggle.

The intensity of what he had just done began to bear down on his chest down to his stomach and he felt like he was going to be sick. He had done it again hadn't he? Ruined his chances of happiness, there was no way she was going to forgive him now. This is why he shouldn't bother with being in a relationship period. It was too damn painful and those around him always seemed to get hurt.

He got up out of his throne and bellowed out loudly: "Tineal! Crack out a bottle of Cervio and bring it to my room; I am not to be disturbed by anyone, is that clear?"  
>The little servant curtsied and ran quickly to fetch the king his bottle.<p>

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Hoggle was surprised to see that Sarah had not gone back to her home. She was huddled in his living room again in the arms of Ludo crying with such force that it was causing him to want to cry as well. As he approached, Sarah looked up. Her bloodshot eyes and blotchy face twisted his heart, and he again felt anger towards Jareth for what he had done.

"Why did you take so long in getting back?" She asked in between hiccups.

"I had a talk with him."

"Oh Hoggle, you didn't..."

"I wasn't going to stand by and do nothing! He hurt you Sarah!"

"You had said he would." She said quietly.

"He did it because he thought you were involved."

"Involved? What do you mean involved?"

"He must've been looking in on yous one day. Do you recall being with anyone? A man maybe?"

She thought back quickly, her eyes still glazed with tears. "Ohhh... He must've seen me and Pierce together."

"Pierce? Who is Pierce?"

"A co-worker and a friend but that is all, he's got a girlfriend there is nothing between us."

"Jareth don't know that, he probably thought you were... Sarah! Don't you dare try and go talk to him about this! What he did is unforgivable! Let him stew in his mess and if and when he's ready he should comes to you!"

Sarah sighed and hung her head in a defeated fashion.

"Hoggle, I don't know that I'd want to anyway."

"What do you means?"

"What I mean is... It's like you told me before, he's a broken man and obviously very damaged. This probably wont be the first time he'll hurt me and.. Even if he were to apologize which I doubt; I don't know that I'd want to be with him after this."

Hoggle nodded and got up. "I understands... Well I better start packing."

"Packing? Why?"

"Oh.. well I .." He cleared his throat. "I sort of tolds him that I would never serve a King a like him. So it looks like I needs to find a new place to stay."  
>He was expecting her to be mad or upset about what he had done, but instead she gave him a wide smile and flung her arms around him and whispered so only he could hear: "You're the best friend anyone could have Hoggle."<br>He hugged her back but then abruptly pulled back. "Ok, ok, this is too much emotional stuff in one day! I gots to get packing!"

"Move in with me Hoggle."

His big round eyes opened even wider at the suggestion. "What?"

"I said, move in with me. At least until you find another place to live."

"You.. you don't minds?"

"Why would I mind? It's actually quite lonely, I would enjoy the company."

He seemed reluctant at first but she knew that he didn't really have much of a choice. She didn't wait for him to say yes or no, she got up; her face still streaked with tears and began taking the artwork down and go into his room. "You have a place to put all of your belongings in?"  
>As Hoggle stood there and watched; his mind went back to Jareth, how could he possibly have let someone as good and decent as Sarah go so easily? It strengthened his resolve seeing her and so he joined her in packing his things.<p>

OoOoOoOoOoO

What Jareth had told her was a lie. He never intended to go seek Princess Mai; it was all part of the plan to make her hurt and feel useless. It had apparently turned around on him since the one that was feeling hurt and useless was he.  
>He looked around and instantly regretted having done so since the room began to spin horridly.<br>There were bottles of Cervio all over the floor along with broken vases, ripped books, and torn clothing. Currently he had one of the dresses Sarah had worn on his lap, unwashed with her scent. He was using it as a handkerchief and holding the material against his face during his drunken bawling. It was probably the closest he would ever come to Sarah ever again.

He lost track of how long he had been there and apparently it had been a while since one of the servants came in despite his orders to not be disturbed. She looked scared and was visibly trembling at the sight of him.  
>"Sir" She said in a meek voice. "You must eat something, you will become ill if you don't."<p>

"He covered his face with his hand and felt the material of Sarah's dress with the other. "I do not require food; leave me."

She bowed and left the room at once. She scattered out of the room nervously and informed a group of guards and servants who were waiting for her expectantly.  
>"Well? Is he going to comes out?" One of them demanded.<p>

"No, and he wont eat either, he just wants to be left alone."

There was quite a bit of chattering between them all. Some of them were starting to become frustrated with the situation and declaring that they should burst in his room and drag him out despite the protests while others were thinking about leaving the castle all together and seeking employment elsewhere. Things were not going well at all, and a castle and kingdom could be neglected for only so long.  
>Nobody noticed when one of the guards made a hasty retreat, he was running the whole time until he reached Hoggle's house. He had heard of what had happened and was hoping that he would still find Hoggle there despite what his intuition told him. The door was open and just as he had thought; nobody was there. Hoggle had really done it; he had gone.<p>

He was leaning against the door and trying to figure out what to do when he suddenly remembered that Hoggle spent a lot of his time with Sir Diddymus, he would probably know where Hoggle went.  
>He again set off running, and was breathing hard and trying to catch his breath when he reached the front of the house. Sir Diddymus was outside with his children. There was a sense of peace the guard had not felt in a long time when he saw the cubs playing happily. Children were so innocent and unknowing of the real world, if only life could always be that way.<br>The look on Diddymus' face however was anything but peaceful and he finally marched up to him.

"Sir Diddymus, I'm sorry to trouble you as you are with your family but I feel I am left with no choice. Things at the castle are not going well, and I must find Hoggle and speak to him."

"Hoggle has left, I do not know where he has gone."

"Please Sir Diddymus!" The guard pleaded. "I know you know where he is and I would not ask that you betray his whereabouts if I did not think that an all out riot would soon form!"

This got Diddymus' attention and he turned as if contemplating the situation. The guard thought for a while that he still would not say anything but then he spoke.

"I will let him know you are here. Wait a moment."  
>Sir Diddymus made his way into his home walking past the living room and into his study. Placed in a corner was the mirror that Hoggle had kept at his house, Diddymus approached it and called out to him.<br>It took a while but Hoggle's face emerged, he looked like he was annoyed. "This better be good Diddymus, I'm watching teenage mutant ninja turtles and I'm right in the middle of the fighting scene!"

"Teenage whaaa? Hoggle, I implore you to come over here, it is of extreme urgency."

"WHAT? What on earth for?"

"There is a guard here waiting just outside of the house, he has come running all the way from the castle and has been trying to find you, he says it is of utmost urgency."

Hoggle's annoyed expression softened and almost immediately he relented. "Fine, give me a minute."  
>Hoggle was over right away and followed Diddymus out into the front.<br>The guard gave a faint smile and exhaled loudly. "It is good to see you Hoggle."

"Thanks, its good to see you too. So Diddymus tells me all hell has broken loose in the castle."

"Not yet but it just about might. The king sits in his rooms in a constant drunken state and does not eat, nor speak to anyone. The servants and guards are at each other's throats trying to decide what to do. We need that girl Hoggle, we needs that girl to comes back and get him to be a King again."

Hoggle sighed and nodded his head. "I donts know if I can do that. Jareth hurt her very badly."

"PLEASE! If not for the sake of the peoples in the Goblin Kingdom! There is already too much chaos going ons in the castle and word will spread to the trolls and they will knows of what has happened and attack. We are ins a vulnerable state Hoggle, even you can puts your feelings aside and try to get this straightened outs!"

"Fine, I will talks to her, but I cannot guarantee she will come."

Hoggle then turned and made his way back into the house climbing back over. He walked past the bedroom and into the living room where Sarah was sitting on the sofa and looking at him expectantly.  
>"I get the feeling something is going on." She still had the remote in one hand and a soft drink in the other.<p>

"Yeah." Hoggle said as he sighed loudly. "They wants you to go talk to Jareth."


	7. Chapter 7

**A Second Chance- Chapter VII**

After thinking the situation over and over again; Sarah finally made up her mind. She wasn't sure how Hoggle would react but to her surprise he did not object. She had a feeling that he too was feeling uneasy about the chaos that would inevitably erupt if she did not step in and take action.

When Sarah arrived at the castle, it seemed like it had already begun. There was a crowd of servants fighting with the guards. There was a couple in particular who seemed to be arguing over a priceless looking vase. She could hear the servant girl say: "I've given his highness my life and look ats how he repays us! I'm leaving and taking this with me!"

Sarah didn't wait a minute longer, she stepped up to them and yanked the vase away from both of them. There was a collective gasp when everyone saw that she was there. 

"NO ONE, and I mean NO ONE! Is taking anything away from anyone. You go along now and get back to work, I'll have your king back up and ruling in no time so just settle down!"

The one servant girl that had been involved in the fight was trembling now. She took one look at Sarah and made off crying. Sarah was about to run after her but Hoggle intervened. "I'll see to her Sarah, you go and do what you've got to do."

She nodded, a look of nothing but determination on her face. "Right, thanks Hoggle."

She looked over at the guard and stepped up to him. "Where is he?"

"He's not to be disturbed Miss, have gave specific order to.."

"I don't care about his orders! Take me to his room this instant!" 

The guard was certainly not going to argue with that. He immediately began walking up the stairs and into the double brass doors. Had it been any other time, Sarah would've gawked in wonder, but she was fuming mad at this point. How could a man who calls himself a King allow such behavior to occur right under his nose?  
>She opened the door and was ready for anything but then after looking around she saw that Jareth was no where in sight. Could he have escaped?<p>

"Jareth! Jareth where are you?"

She was barely able to pick up the sound of a groan; she swiftly turned to find Jareth on the floor next to the bed in a barely conscious state. There was a bottle of Cervio not far from his hand and it was three quarters of the way empty.

She kneeled down and looked at the sight before her, all anger gone and replaced with pity.  
>"Oh Jareth, what have you done?"<p>

But all Jareth could do was give her a glazed look. She thought she heard him try to respond, he did manage to gurgle something that sounded like her name before completely passing out.  
>She sighed loudly and got up, walking to the entrance of his room, the guard was still there.<p>

"Can you help me pick him up and place him on the bed?"

He quickly did as instructed and once they lifted Jareth and had him comfortably under the covers, she began to unlace his black vest; the guard still watching attentively. She looked up at him; "Could you get a couple of servants to make a tea that's good for hangovers, I'd recommend what we'd have in the above-ground but I'd suspect that you all wouldn't have that here."

"We haves something that's very good for that sort of things Miss, I go now."

"Wait." She said; her hands still over Jareth's unconscious form.

"Have one of the servants stay in this room and watch over him until he wakes up, and before you go, show me where he keeps his night clothes. God only knows how long he's been wearing this." She said as she successfully removed his vest and was now working on the white button down shirt.

Without question, the guard opened up one of the armoire's and pulled out a shirt and pant set bringing it over to her. "This is the one I see's him with the most Miss."

"Good, now if you would be a dear, help me take off his boots and breeches so we can dress him."

Sarah didn't feel any shame or bashfulness at all doing this. She was careful to look away and let the guard handle things at certain occasions and before she knew it, he was dressed in his night clothes still sleeping like a log.

"I go now Miss." Said the guard before he left.

Sarah stayed looking at Jareth's face; he looked peaceful for once. The usual harshness of his face diminished. She knew that life had not been kind nor easy to Jareth, and his lack of social skills caused him to make ill decisions but it was hard to develop tact and empathy when all you have for company were goblins. She was in no way excusing his behavior but she understood where it stemmed from.

Before she could continue to think about their current situation, the goblin girl came in and cleared her throat loudly, causing Sarah to look up abruptly.

Sarah gave the girl instructions, also telling her to let her know immediately when Jareth woke and then she went back downstairs, not really knowing what she was going to do.  
>The same guard from before approached her and in a anxious voice he told her: "Miss! Duke Kai is here! And he wishes to speak with his highness! What should I tells him Miss?"<p>

Sarah blinked hard. That was the last thing she expected, but it also made sense. She suspected that during the drama the servants and the guards were having, some of them probably made off and ran away from the castle unseen, probably going to him and asking to work for him. He probably knew at that point what was going on which would explain why he was here now.

Two could play this game though, Sarah was not about to be out smarted by a troll.

"Tell him that Jareth will be down shortly."

"But…" The guard began.

"Just do it, trust me."

He nodded and was off again.

Sarah in the meantime looked around and headed towards the direction of where her room had been, she hoped to hell she wouldn't get lost. Maybe she should've asked the guard before sending him off. No matter, while running down the hall, she came to the door and knew it was her room.

She assumed that all her previous belongings would be gone by now, but she was hoping like hell that there would still be a dress lying around somewhere. She quickly made for the closet with the gigantic mirror and remembered that there had been a dress hanging.  
>Luckily it was still there, a blood red dress made of pure silk that hugged her curvy body. She looked around frantically for shoes but there was not one shoe lying around.<p>

"Damn! Well.. can't worry about that right now." She said out loud.  
>She was hoping that the duke would not have to look down at her feet anyway cause right now all she had on were a pair of sneakers.. Not really future Queen attire.<p>

She dashed quickly into the bathroom to see if there was any jewelry lying around and the closest thing she could find was a small gold like ring near the sink. She quickly picked it up and placed it on her left ring finger and ran all the way down to the entrance of the throne room where she almost skidded to a complete stop.

She then took in a deep breath and walked in slowly with all the arrogant class she could muster.

The Duke looked extremely angry as she thought she would find him. His eyes practically bulged out at the sight of her and she gave a satisfactory smirk before sitting on the throne in an elegant manner.

"Can I help you?" She said after sitting down.

"What the heck are you doing here? Rumor has it that the engagement between you and Jareth was a farce!" He roared.

Sarah gave him a sly smile and began to play with the ring on her finger for him to see.

"I can assure you that the engagement is not a farce my good Sir."

He opened his mouth but then closed it again, not really knowing what to say since it was Jareth he was expecting to meet.

"SAY! Where is Jareth? I came to see him!"

"He is.. indisposed at the moment." She said casually. "A king too can get worn out from too much activity, I'm sure you understand."

The dukes eyes looked like they were about to explode. Those pesky servants had really done it this time! Going to him with false information!

"I'm glad you're here though; I've since wanted to have a chat with you when we met outside of your beautiful grounds, do you have a moment?" She stood up now, his eyes glued to her frame.

"I… I suppose I do." He said. Sarah thought for a moment that she could see drool pooling at the side of his mouth.

"Excellent!" She exclaimed, after all we are allies now! Come, lets walk around the gardens!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Jareth was having the most amazing dream ever.

He dreamt that Sarah had come back and barged into his room. She was saying something to him but he couldn't really understand her, but she was back and she was looking for him, and he was absolutely ecstatic; maybe she could find it in her heart to forgive him.  
>Then suddenly he was lying in bed and even though he couldn't see her, she was taking off his clothes. He knew it was her because even though he couldn't see her, he could make out her voice.<p>

Even in dreams he was tortured by her voice, her touch; he was a fool. A total and complete utter fool for letting his jealousy get the better of him and now he had to resort to dreams in order to feel any sort of closeness to her.

Someone was moving him now, it like his head was being propped up and his mouth was being forced open. He could taste some kind of flowery liquid and it was warm as it traveled down his throat.  
>Flowers; did Sarah like flowers? Maybe if he offered her that instead it would help persuade her since apparently clothes, shoes and jewelry didn't work with her.<p>

Someone was moving him now, but this time he heard a high pitched voice, it wasn't Sarah! This caused him to snap open his eyes and sit up in bed gasping for breath.

He was in his room and in his bed. He looked around and the little servant girl reached over and tried to calm him down.  
>"Your highness! You were about to fall out of bed! I hads to move you!"<p>

He looked at her at the bed and realized he wasn't wearing the clothes he had on before.  
>He was surprised that he didn't wake to a splitting headache and as he turned to look at the table, he realized that the warm liquid he had felt in the dream had been her giving him a hangover tea.<br>So if that had been real then that meant that…

"Sarah! Is she here?"

"Yes your highness, she downstairs with Duke Kai, they've been down there for hours now. He seem to like Sarah lady a lot."

"WHAT?"

He suddenly threw the covers off of him and as soon as he got up, he sat right back down holding his head with one hand.

"It appears the tea hasn't taken full effect yet."

He then looked over to the little goblin servant girl and asked: "How long has she been back?"

"A couple hours Sir, she stopped the fight downstairs! A group of the goblins, they was ready to leave and she stopped them and now everything ok again. She a nice lady, she really is!"

He simply sat there in bed, imagining and visualizing how it might've been when she got back. He knew that goblins could get rather rough and nasty when there wasn't any order, and if she had the ability to break it up and get them working again, well; that spoke volumes to him.

"I want to see her." He said in a trancelike manner.

The girl nodded emphatically at his statement. "Yeah! She told me to tell her when you was awake, I go tell her now!"

"No, wait… Wait until Duke Kai has gone, and then have her come here."

"Ok, I just go check now and see if he still here." And then she was gone, leaving Jareth to his lamentations.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Then it is settled. We shall have the party at my estate and you will bring this. Um… "

"It's called beer, and I'm positive that everyone will enjoy it."

"Excellent! I look forward to this with eager anticipation!"

"As do I my good Duke." Sarah said smiling.

The Duke gave Sarah a thoughtful look and chuckled to himself.  
>"You know; never in my wildest fantasy did I ever imagine that you'd be such a charming young woman; it's no wonder Jareth declined any other marriage offers and risked death by war for you. Are all humans as agreeable?"<p>

She laughed sincerely. It had been easy to win him over; almost too easy. No matter what species, type or color males were; they all seemed to be interested in: Any type of Sport, Alcohol, or talk of financial gain, particularly where being in power was concerned.

"There are all kinds of people above ground, and I'm sure you'd find some that are very charming. I would suggest starting in the Himalayas, I think people would appreciate a man such as yourself there."

"Himalayas hey, Hmm… Maybe we should all go, make it a trip of sorts."

"I'd be all for it, but I would have to check with Jareth to see how he feels about it, and of course we'd have to pick a time where he is not heavily engaged in business.

"Oh of course! But we'll have it in the works! OH! and.. expect and invitation from me in a few days. I mean business when it comes to parties."

"Thank you, that is most gracious of you."

"Well, I really must be off. Say, whenever Jareth wakes from this love induced coma, do tell him I stopped by and don't forget to tell him of the party we have arranged."

Sarah bowed slightly. "I will do so Duke, thank you for coming by."

"It really was my pleasure. Good day to you."

Sarah watched as the Duke walked towards the entrance. One of the guards was opening the carriage for him and even as he was riding off, Sarah could see the smile on his face.  
>She lucked out this time, at the beginning she didn't think things would turn out this way.<p>

She sighed loudly. Things had just gotten even more complicated for her since the Duke still thought that they were getting married. She had to play along with it though, she could not let him think for a minute that they weren't.

It was then that she saw the girl servant running towards her. She had a big smile on her face and was out of breath when she reached Sarah.

"Miss! The King is awake! And he's asking for you!"

Her heart started to beat faster in her chest, and her mouth suddenly went dry. This was it; time to face the music.

She followed the little goblin girl who was practically jumping for joy, poor little thing; she probably thought Jareth and her were getting married for real too.

Sarah walked in slowly and saw him sitting in his bed. He looked a lot better, but why was he staring at her like that?  
>Oh, the dress.<br>She had almost forgotten that she was wearing a provocative type dress.

She walked over to him and sat down on the chair that was next to him.

"How are you feeling?"

He sighed loudly and looked up at the ceiling. "Numb."

She didn't say anything, just sat there and began to wiggle her sneakers so that they popped out from within the fabric of silk.

"Are you wearing sneakers?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes, I couldn't find any other shoes and I had to go greet what's his face and tell him that the wedding wasn't off because while you were busy trying to find yourself at the bottom of a bottle; The goblins decided they weren't going to wait around anymore. I'm thinking that some of them probably reached him somehow, but… anyway he came here and I did a pretty good job of persuading him that he was gravely mistaken and that we're still engaged."

She stopped and looked at him, trying to see his reaction but he was just staring in front of him, the mask of no-emotion in place.

"You didn't need to do that." He said finally.

"I know I didn't and I didn't do it for you Jareth. I did for Hoggle, I did it for Ludo, I did it for Diddymus, I did it for the poor souls who despite everything still believe in you and in this kingdom that they've grown up in and come to love. You are a fool if you stop being their ruler simply because life isn't going the way that you planned.  
>Life doesn't always go according to plan Jareth, but that's life! You take what you can and you move on. The world isn't going to stop spinning for you."<p>

She was getting up now, making her way towards the door when he spoke again.  
>"For what it's worth; I'm sorry Sarah, for what I've done and what it's caused to you and everyone else."<p>

She nodded. It was nice to hear an apology; she wasn't really expecting one to be honest.

"I will still be of assistance when you require it. Duke Kai is planning a party and he's going to be issuing you and invitation."

Jareth's eyes practically popped out of his head, and he had to close them back quickly for it was causing him to have a headache.

"WHAT? How? Why?"

"Because, we talked. He's actually not such a bad person once you get to know him."

"I must be dreaming." Jareth said as he held his face between his hands. "I'm dreaming and I'm going to wake up soon and find myself alone."

"Well," Sarah said as she looked down at the carpet on his floor. It was the same as the one that was in her room.

"Just know that I'll be there to go along with the whole fiancé thing if you still want me to."

"I don't deserve you Sarah." He replied almost angrily.

"This isn't about you, like I said before; this is for them." She pointed around her, as if forming the goblin kingdom with her hands.

"I actually think it's safe to say that things between us wouldn't work out if what happened the other day is any indication. Not because you don't deserve me but because we're just too different and we both seem to be too set in our ways to change, I'm done trying to fight it. It is what it is and once Duke Kai is nice and happy and thinks we've been Married, you wont have to do any dealings with me anymore."

She was again about to walk out but he spoke yet again, it was odd though because when he spoke, it sounded like he was right behind her.  
>She turned around and there stood Jareth. How did he get there so fast? But before could think about anything else, he took her face in his hands and kissed her. <p>

**It's about time Jareth did something!**

**Next Chapter will be the last, just a heads up.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Second Chance- Finale**

There are a lot of things Jareth can stand.  
>Dealing with Goblins, confrontations with trolls, having to forgo dessert in order to look well in his best ballroom attire; but if there was one thing that he couldn't stand was having to sit there and listen to Sarah say that he would never have need to see her again.<br>Hearing her actually say that did something to him in that moment where if he didn't act now; he knew he would lose her forever and that simply was not an option.

He was watching her as if in slow motion. The flash of her green eyes, the curve of her cheek, her plump red lips that were pressed together and turned downwards; It spoke of sorrow and confusion

He had waited long… Too long. Wasted so much time due to his pride and not being able to face up to the fact that he had not gone about things in the correct manner since day one.  
>He had finally admitted to himself that he was hopelessly in love with her along with knowing that there could never be anyone else. It was either life with Sarah or no life at all, and he knew that if Sarah were to walk away from him now; he would simply perish.<p>

It was time to stop running away, time to stop being manipulative in order to try and get what he wanted. After all, he had tried that before and look what it got him.  
>Now he had to try and find any means possible to make her see that she was wrong about him, and that they could in fact live happy together.<p>

She didn't pull away from the kiss but he could tell that she was uneasy about it. Her eyes flashed yet again in a frustration that almost equaled his own and he knew that he had to try and draw out the hidden feelings she had for him. It wouldn't be easy; she was still hurt and she had a right to be; what he had done was unforgivable.

"I beg you Sarah. I beg you to stay with me. I know that I have wronged you in the worse possible way, but I implore you to not walk out on me now."

He could see that her eyes were teary as she looked up at him. Her lips were slightly parted as she searched his face, as if trying to find any hidden deceit.

When she spoke, her voice faltered in a hushed whisper. "If you ever did anything like that to me again I…" A tear now rolled down her cheek and her voice began to waver.

"I.. I don't know what I would do. What I feel for you is beyond explanation. I don't know if I want to risk it. I've suffered so much already… Do you think it didn't hurt me to see you in your drunken state? Do you think I felt nothing when I walked into the castle and saw everything in complete disarray? What has happened to the Jareth I knew? The one who had such thirst for life?  
>The one who would turn a situation into a joyous song, you had plans Jareth! Granted they weren't the best, but you were so full of life! Can you ever be that man again Jareth? The one that I unknowingly fell in love with and who I've been trying to find in other men but never could? Have I lost you forever?"<p>

She now caressed his face with her hand; he leaned into it and took hold of it with his and then brought it up to his lips and gave each of her fingers gentle kisses before looking at her.  
>"I think it's time that I tell you something that I have kept to myself for many years now."<p>

With his other hand, he ran his fingertips over her plump lips. It was incredible how such a simple act made him feel so alive. Alive, the word she had used to describe what he once was, but it had always been due to her, did she not see that?

"Do you know why it is that I refused to marry Princess Mai?"

"No, you never went into details about it."

"Yes I know; I didn't want to say too much lest you figure out why I did it." He smiled as he seemed to think back, it was good to see him smile, it made him look young and vibrant. 

"When I was younger; I was rather reckless in my dealings with the Trolls. I never did like them as a people and they knew this. Their way of solving this problem was to have me marry into the troll kingdom; they saw this as a means of 'straightening me out'. When I heard of the news I was furious. How dare they try to dictate my future and my life! I was so upset that I went to the above-ground, but I did it in owl form so that I wouldn't be detected.  
>It turns out that while I was flying on that fine day; I happened upon the loveliest creature I had ever set eyes on. She was energetic, passionate, and dealing with the frustrations of life that were new to her. It was clear that she was not experienced with life in general, but nevertheless, I couldn't help but watch her as she recited animatedly the lines of a story that were obviously so dear to her heart. She left suddenly though and I could only watch as she ran quite hurriedly across a stone like bridge with her dog following after. It had begun to rain you see, but as I watched her, I knew that my life would never be the same, and I had to find a way to make her mine.<br>What could I do to make her mine? I thought over and over again and then it came to me. Like the story she was so passionate about, I too would submit a challenge to her, making it rather impossible for her to win for you see, I am not accustomed to losing. She would be my Queen, and that is what I assumed from the very beginning would occur."

He was now holding her face in his hands, her eyes totally and completely focused in his.

"I never expected you to win. From the very beginning; I assumed that you would not be able to complete the task that was given to you, but I was then going to surprise you by bringing you to my palace and having you live alongside me as my Queen.  
>When you did win however; I still did not want to face up to the fact that I had lost you. I could never even contemplate the idea of being married to anyone that wasn't you Sarah, and that's when I knew that I had fallen hopelessly in love with you. That is why the war started, that is why my kingdom suffered; it was my doing. I let it happen all because I did not go about things in the proper manner, and just when it seemed that I had a second chance; that day that you came willingly to my castle and so graciously offered to help; I still messed it up and I don't know how to say to you that I didn't mean it. I did spy in on you that one day because I wanted to make sure that you were not busy before I came to visit and I saw that you were toasting with a man and I lost all sense of control and ability to think logically.<br>It was irrational for me to want you to feel that pain, pain that I have felt all through out these years, it was not fair as you so often use to mention.  
>I don't deserve your forgiveness but I'm still imploring you for it now."<p>

Sarah was a mess of tears at this point. She couldn't even form an answer; all she could do was wrap her arms around his neck and hug him so tightly that she thought she was going to bruise his ribs.  
>"Oh Jareth" She was finally able to get out.<p>

"Jareth, I didn't know; I had no idea!"

She cradled his face with her hands and began to kiss his eyes, his cheeks, his chin and finally his lips. It was such an indescribable feeling when she felt him respond to her kisses just as forcefully, as if trying to pour all of his feelings into it.  
>He had backed her up against the wall of the room, the intensity of their kiss shooting electrifying sensations all over her body and causing her to cry out.<br>He wasn't just a good kisser; he was exquisite.

Jareth was tugging on her dress in a most desperate manner while she began to unbutton his shirt. She was on the third button and already beginning to see his creamy chest when she heard loud throat clearing.

She gave Jareth one last wet kiss that caused a loud suction noise before she peered over his shoulder and saw that a small group had gathered to watch.

"I take it you guys have mades up!" Hoggle said as he suddenly appeared at the door.

Jareth immediately began to back away but still kept his hand around her waist. "I would say that we have, what do you think my dear?"

Sarah smirked at him and then almost laughed when she saw Hoggle's angry little face and his arms crossed in front of him.  
>She squeezed his hand and looked up at him. "I sure hope we have."<p>

OoOoOoOoOoO

Duke Kai was true to his word.  
>He had sent out the invitation the following week and Jareth was still completely at awe at how it had taken someone like Sarah to truly bring about peace in his kingdom. He had even included on the invitation: "P.S. – Don't forget about the beer."<p>

"Beer?" He said as he read it aloud. "How does he know about beer Sarah?"

Sarah was fiddling with the portable DVD player and trying to get it to start the movie. Pizza was apparently on the menu again tonight as Jareth seemed to be totally obsessed with it now.

"He wanted to know what kind of alcohol humans consumed and now he will not rest until he knows what it tastes like.. OH! And uh… We might have to go with him to the Himalayas at some point in the future, just a heads up on that one."

"The WHAT? The Himalayas are a frigid wasteland where the only interesting thing that goes on is hoping to stumble across a creature they call the Yeti!"

Sarah looked up from the DVD player in wonder. "HEY! How do you know about that?"

"Sarah do you know what the Yeti is? It is a mutant troll! Why if he ever went to the Himalayas…"

"They would think he is the Yeti and he would be treated like a celebrity."

He looked at her in complete shock and then burst out laughing.

His laugher was the sweetest thing she had ever heard. He had started very recently after they had made up and she never tired of hearing it.

"Who else would come? Your friends I suppose."

"Well I would have to ask Hoggle but he might not like the idea of being away from the underground for too long ever since he's gotten to know that goblin girl that works here in the castle. I think that he's developed a crush!"

"As have I." He said before leaning in and kissing her.

The intention of watching the movie was there and they did get to see a good five minutes of it before they became distracted by other activities.

Sarah and Jareth would see each other every day. She would sometimes go to the underground after work but if she didn't show up, Jareth would simply go to her. The first time he did it, she was at home watching television and feeling quite lethargic as she lay on the sofa. She had almost had a heart attack when she heard the sudden hard tapping in her window thinking that someone had been trying to break in but once she got up with her bat in one hand; she carefully peered out the window and was met with a rather large owl of mix-matched eyes.

There was even that one time where he wasn't going to be able to see her in the evening so he showed up at her workplace and took her out to lunch; It had been a very pleasant surprise.

The day of the Duke's ball came around and Sarah made sure to take that Monday off from work because the day of the party fell on a Sunday. She knew that going to work the following day was the last thing she really wanted to do.

The party was in full swing when they arrived and as she had promised; she had brought several kegs of beer. It wasn't very long after that she spied the duke running around with a spatula claiming he was a water fairy.

"This stuff is amazing Sarah! We must be able to bring barrels of this here; I will find a way I will!" He had said at one point.

She was glad that he was obviously enjoying himself, but she was worried about Jareth; he had seemed so nervous and uneasy, she figured that it might have to something to do with being around so many trolls so she suggested they head out to the gardens for a bit of fresh air.

They were sitting out on one of the benches, admiring the beauty of the star lit skies and the serene glow of the moon.  
>She thought this would make him more at ease but he stayed the same. She looked at him in a concerned manner and asked softly. "What is the matter?"<p>

He breathed in loudly and cleared his throat. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it abruptly.

"Jareth.." She began.

"It's ok, it's just that… I thought this would be a lot easier, especially given the last couple of days together and yet." He said.

Sarah blinked hard, and her pulse began to quicken. That feeling of dread began to spread throughout her and she suddenly began to wonder if maybe he was trying to break things off with her.

He looked into her eyes and gave her a small smile, the corner of his mouth twitching nervously.  
>"Sarah, I love you. I love you more than I can say, and I think that even though the whole underground already thinks that we're engaged… I think that …."<p>

And out from his pocket he pulled the shiniest, most glorious ring she had ever seen in her life.

"I feel that this should in fact be real. I want you as my Queen. Not for the sake of my kingdom, not for peace, but because I love you, and hopefully you love me too, enough to want to really be my Queen."

When she looked into his eyes, she saw him as if seeing him for the first time. She recalled when he first showed up in her room offering her a "gift", She recalled when he backed her up in that small nitch in the oubliette, and then again when she saw him in the castle as a broken man. Those same eyes, all in different circumstances but always reflecting the love that he had always had for her.

She didn't really say yes, but her response was affirmation enough when she kissed him so forcefully that he almost fell backwards.  
>"Not here." He said in between kisses. "Someone could walk in on us."<p>

"Then where?" She said as she had already unbuttoned his coat and began tugging on one of the tails.

"Well the duke does have over a hundred rooms."

She giggled and gave him a mischievous look. "You wouldn't dare Jareth!"

"Is that a challenge?" He said, looking at her with as much mischief in his own eyes.

"He's too out of it with that beer you brought to even know." He said as he took her hand and led her back into the party. Nobody even paid attention as they walked towards the back and then climbed up the stair case, and nobody saw when he led her into one of the rooms, and nobody heard when they made passionate love over and over again during the course of the night.  
>What everyone did hear the following day however was Jareth's announcement. He and his beloved Sarah had finally set a date for the wedding, and the whole town seemed to be buzzing with the excitement of it.<p>

"So… You guys really did it this time" Hoggle said when she came to visit.

"Yes, we did." She replied happily.

Hoggle looked as if he wanted to say something to her but was holding back.

"Are you ok with this Hoggle?"

"Course I am, even If I wasn't, you'd still marry anyway, its like its been destined for boths of yas, I'm just glad that it finally happened."

"You don't seem all that happy about it though." Sarah observed.

"OH.. its not that its justs that I's…Well I…. "

"What? What is it Hoggle?" She said now looking more concerned.

He sighed loudly and punched the side of his chair. "You mays not see's me as often as you did before so it mights be a good thing that you'll be busy with Jareth."

"I don't understand, why am I not going to see you Hoggle?"

And just as those words exited Sarah's mouth, there was a knock at the door and then it swung open revealing the small goblin girl servant that Hoggle had been seeing.

"HI! I hope I'm nots interrupting" She said sweetly.

Sarah's eyes lit up and understanding finally flowed through.  
>"You are absolutely not, I was just leaving." She said as she picked up her bag. "and I approve Hoggle, so there is no need to worry." She said and smiled at both of them before leaving.<p>

OoOoOoOoO

"So she's serious about the bugger is she?" Jareth said as he had finished listening to Sarah.

"I think he is, it'll be good for him. He's been alone for a long time and he's seen Diddymus move on and have a family of his own, then us; I'm sure he would've felt lonely if this girl hadn't come along."

"Indeed." He replied before stealing a kiss from her.

"I think we should consider taking them with us on our trip."

"Our trip?" She asked.

"Yes, remember you mentioned that Duke Kai wanted to go to the Himalayas? Well it turns out that he has set the date for it, and is determined to have a good time. He's bringing several cases of this 'beer' that you've introduced him to and if things go like I think they will, we will need a few extra hands to help out."

She laughed out loud, her laugher sounding like a song from the heavens.

"So long as we're together my love, I am willing to go anywhere." She said as she leaned into his embrace.

He picked up her hand and looked at the ring he had given her before kissing it gently and then looking deep into her eyes.

"And you can be sure that we will always be together."

THE END 


End file.
